What Started as a Simple Deal
by Spook's Master
Summary: Jiraiya/Naruto. Future lemon. Set during time skip. Jiraiya will take Naruto on the trip only if Naruto will do sexy jutsu whenever he asks. Naruto doesn't think he'll mind, but will he still feel that way once Jiraiya asks, and eventually asks for more?
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Do not read this if you are against male/male, abortion, or underage sex.

Summary: Jiraiya will take Naruto on a three year training trip only if Naruto agrees to use his sexy jutsu whenever Jiraiya asks. How will Naruto feel when it is time to hold up his end of the bargain? Never one to think about the details, how will Naruto react when Jiraiya starts asking for more? This story is made up of the times when something major happens between the two.

Author's notes: This is not a female Naruto story, so even when Naruto permanently stays in his sexy jutsu form both he and Jiraiya know that it is an illusion that can be stopped at any time. Therefore I will always refer to Naruto as a he. I have written eight chapters of this, but I am leaving the final one or two chapters up to my readers. I will give more details when we get there. Kyuubi can hear Naruto's thoughts, voice, and the voices of those around him. Naruto can hear Kyuubi's voice. Naruto can chat with Kyuubi anytime he wants, but if he wants to see Kyuubi he has to go into a meditative state.

* * *

Three months before leaving

Naruto lay in the hospital bed wondering what his next move should be. Sasuke was gone; he had left Naruto for dead and went to Orochimaru. Naruto knew the only reason Sasuke had won the fight was because Naruto held back the full demon power. If Sasuke was an enemy to be killed the outcome would have been reversed. Naruto didn't dare risk seriously injuring Sasuke and now he was gone in the clutches of that snake bastard.

Naruto sighed. He should be training. He needed to stay stronger than Sasuke who was now learning from one of the Sannin. If only Jiraiya would continue his training. That was unlikely though, since Jiraiya didn't act that engaged in their previous escapades. If he hadn't transformed into that sexy girl Jiraiya never would have stayed around long enough to show him the Rasengan or summoning techniques.

Naruto was considering sneaking out of the hospital to do some training on his own when he heard something heavy land on the windowsill. Looking over Naruto saw Jiraiya perched in the open window.

"Yo," Jiraiya said.

"Hey pervy sage, I didn't know you were still around. Came by to check on me?"

"No, Naruto. Actually I have a proposition for you," Jiraiya stepped down into the room and leaned against the wall. "As you are aware there is an organization looking to extract the demon from you. You need to be trained into a powerful warrior so you can fight off these men. The elders have decided that I am best suited for this job. However, I am a wanderer and researcher, so I can't just sit around here. Naruto, the elders have agreed to let you accompany me. If you like you can travel the country with me for the next three years."

"But Sasuke-"

"Will be just fine," Jiraiya cut him off. "Orochimaru had to transfer into another body before Sasuke arrived. He will not be able to use that jutsu again for three years. The Akatsuki however could decide to attack you at any time. The best thing for your safety would be to come with me."

"Hn," Naruto replied. He was glad to know that Sasuke was safe for now. He was free to worry about his own life. Being trained and protected by Jiraiya for the next three years was almost too good to be true. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"Yes, I do want something in return. It's simple, I help you, you help me, and everybody wins. And it's such a small, insignificant thing too."

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked, growing worried.

"You know that naked babe you showed me once before?" Jiraiya waited for Naruto to nod. "All I ask for is that you transform into her whenever I ask."

"Dirty old pervert," Naruto mumbled. "Just how often will this "whenever" be?"

"That depends on how my research goes. Could be once a week or every couple of months. That's why I left it up to whenever."

Naruto considered the agreement. He would be personally trained by the same man who trained the Fourth Hokage. He would be protected from the men looking to kill him and steal the demon. He would get to travel the world. The only downside was he had to let Jiraiya gawk at his naked body. But, it wasn't _really_his body, just an illusion. Naruto felt he could deal with that. "I agree."

"Great. We'll leave in about three months."

Naruto couldn't hide his disappointment. "Why in three months?"

"A lot of our comrades were killed and injured in Orochimaru's attack and Konoha isn't back up to full strength yet. I agreed to stick around for three months to help out. This is my home after all."

Naruto smiled; maybe Jiraiya was more than just a perverted geezer.

"Plus, it's been a long time since I spied on the women here."

Naruto chucked the vase on the table at him. Jiraiya was out the window and gone before the vase even smashed into the wall. The next three years were going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. It is Time

Here is the second chapter. I will post the next one no latter than a week from now.

Three weeks into trip

Naruto stood waist deep in a river. The cold water rushed over his nearly naked body. He was clad only in his boxers so he would have dry clothes to put on when he was done. Jiraiya had suggested that practicing the Rasengan using the water would take less energy and chakra, allowing him to perfect it quicker. For the past week Naruto had been spending his days in the cold river. Thankfully Kyuubi kept him from getting sick.

Jiraiya was currently sitting against a tree along the riverbank. A pen was poised against his lips as he stared thoughtfully into the distance. A pad of paper sat waiting in his lap. Jiraiya had spent most of the last week questioning the citizens about the recent visit by Akatsuki members. That was why they had stayed in this small town for so long. Jiraiya questioned just about every person trying to find clues. All he could find out was that two men in black coats with red clouds had stopped, ordered dango, and left.

Jiraiya let out a frustrated sigh and his eyes darted to Naruto's slender frame. "Hey, Naruto," he yelled out. "Come over here for a minute."

Naruto froze outwardly but his heartbeat sped up. He had been expecting Jiraiya to want to call in his deal soon. They had spent a week in this town and the women here were all either old or children. There were only a few women who seemed around the age of twenty and they never put themselves in a situation to be peeped on. Naruto was surprised Jiraiya had stayed here as long as he did, and wondered if it was because he knew Naruto would transform for him.

Naruto climbed out of the river and made his way to Jiraiya. His boxers dripped water down his legs and the air temperature would have been comfortable if there hadn't been a breeze. He shivered briefly, not sure if it was from being cold or the anticipation. Naruto stopped in front of Jiraiya about two feet from where he sat.

"Naruto, I'm having some trouble with this passage. Would you please become my muse?" Jiraiya asked him.

The look Jiraiya had directed at him was so serious and intense that Naruto's heart tried to make a leap into his throat. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks from the words Jiraiya had chosen to use. Naruto swallowed before responding with, "Yes, Jiraiya." Naruto performed the hand signs and with a puff of smoke he transformed. The boxer clad male Naruto was gone. When the smoke cleared a well endowed young lady with long blond pigtails stood before Jiraiya in all her naked glory. Naruto's voice had become higher pitched and bubbly. "Is this what you want?"

Jiraiya's only response was to begin writing frantically. Continual glances between the paper and Naruto were his only other movement. Naruto stood in front of the older man trying to sort through the emotions running through his mind. He felt nervous and unsure. Was there something he should do? The way Jiraiya was scribbling away made Naruto figure that just standing there was enough for the old pervert. He felt unexpectedly dirty. This man was imagining him in sexual situations that would probably never have crossed Naruto's mind. He was trading his body like it was an object. Naruto also felt something similar to excitement, but that didn't make sense so he pushed that idea away.

After about five minutes Naruto was beginning to get bored with just standing there. He studied Jiraiya wondering what he was writing about. As Naruto looked at the pad of paper his eyes focused on something behind it. Naruto nearly gasped and his stomach suddenly became queasy, like he was going to be sick. There was only one thing that would cause that noticeable bulge in Jiraiya's pants.

Trying to ignore what he saw Naruto quickly refocused onto his hands. His nails were dirty so he began to pick them clean. How much longer was Jiraiya going to keep him like this? He wanted to get back to his training. He wanted to get rid of these emotions troubling him. He wanted to trim his nails, they were much too long.

Naruto brought the tip of his right pointer finger between his lips and began chewing on the nail. A soft clatter made him look at Jiraiya. Jiraiya had dropped his pen and stared wide eyed at Naruto.

"Uh, you can go back to training now Naruto. Don't come back to the hotel room for a while." Jiraiya's voice was strained as he quickly stood up, the paper and pen gripped tightly in his hands. He rushed into the forest towards the town without another word.

Naruto stood there confused. "Don't come back? What's . . ." His eyes went as big as saucers and he transformed back into the real Naruto as the realization dawned on him. Jiraiya had found the finger in his mouth too sexy and had gone off to masturbate. Probably about him, or at least the female version of him. Naruto's cheeks flamed and the queasy feeling in his stomach intensified.

"Alright Naruto, calm down. What did you expect to happen? No one can keep their body from reacting that way." A mental image of Jiraiya pleasuring himself popped into Naruto's head and his heart skipped a beat. "Just go back to training. Analyze these feelings later when you have a clear head." Naruto walked back to the middle of the river and began to concentrate on the Rasengan once again.


	3. Like What You See?

_thoughts are in italic_

Seven months into trip.

For the first five months of their journey Jiraiya had asked Naruto to transform about once a month. However, for nearly the past two months it had been increased to once a week. At first Naruto had understood why Jiraiya had asked him to transform more often. They had to travel for nearly three weeks between villages. Naruto was confused as to why Jiraiya had continued to ask him at this rate. They had been traveling through many villages with plenty of young, attractive women that he knew Jiraiya had been spying on.

Naruto did not dwell on the change. He had agreed to transform whenever Jiraiya asked and that's what he would do. Naruto had also decided it would be best to not analyze what he felt as Jiraiya stared at his female form. He was certain that he should be disgusted by his sensei's actions and therefore the churning in his stomach had to be the confirmation of that. What else could he be feeling? They were both men and men aren't suppose to be attracted to each other. Besides that, Jiraiya was something like forty years older than him. Sure, he could see why _women_ could find the man attractive, and Jiraiya was an incredibly powerful ninja, but none of that mattered to Naruto. Sometimes he could hear Kyuubi laughing at him but he refused to ask the fox his opinion.

Naruto was currently sparing against his clones some distance from the village they were visiting. It was late afternoon and he was sweaty and exhausted. He punched through a clone dissipating it and saw Jiraiya leaning against a tree watching him. Naruto's already quick heartbeat began to race with even more intensity. He couldn't let himself become distracted now, there were still two clones ready to attack him.

Naruto could hear one of them running up to him from behind. Once the clone sounded close enough Naruto dropped to a crouching position while sweeping his leg into the clone's legs. A kunai poofed the clone away before it even hit the ground. Naruto jumped out of the way of two shurikans thrown from a tree. The last clone came charging from the tree and slashed at Naruto with a kunai. The clang of metal resounded as Naruto blocked with his own kunai.

The battle dance lasted for a while and Jiraiya lost track of which one was Naruto and which one was the clone. The one he assumed to be Naruto was getting slashed up. Naruto sported a cut across each arm, his shirt front was cleanly sliced, and the latest swing of the kunai barely missed grazing his cheek. Suddenly Naruto lunged at the kunai being sent to stab him. Instead of blocking it Naruto grabbed onto the weapon and yanked, setting his opponent off balance. Before the clone could recover Naruto sliced through its throat. The clone disappeared into smoke and Naruto dropped the bloody weapon. Breathing heavily, Naruto headed over to Jiraiya.

"You really went all out there, Naruto. Aren't you worried about getting seriously injured?" Jiraiya asked.

"If I don't train like it's the real thing I'll never be ready when the time comes."

"Should we do something about that hand?"

"No, the wound is already closing up." Indeed, the blood had stopped flowing down his fingers. The slashes on his arms were now just faint scars and even that would soon be gone.

"I'm impressed with how much your fighting style has improved," Jiraiya told him.

"Enough of this small talk. What did you come here for?"

"Ever thee impatient one. Alright, I have a special request today." Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. "But first, let's get that blood cleaned off. I believe there is a stream a short distance from here."

They walked to the stream where Naruto washed off his arms and face. The wound on his hand had scabbed over and the pain was already gone. Naruto was a little worried about this special request. What would it entail? Would Jiraiya try to make it a permanent part of their deal? How much more humiliating was it going to get? Letting out a long breath he turned to Jiraiya. "Now what?"

"I want you to transform, but keep the clothes on this time. Try to change them if you can to something more feminine. A button shirt, bra, panties, stuff that a woman would wear."

_Okay, that's not too bad. Is this it or will there be more?_ Naruto concentrated on the image he wanted as he performed the hand signs. The busty blond that suddenly appeared wore a white button down shirt and a plaid skirt. Naruto hadn't bothered to think about shoes though, so she was barefoot.

Jiraiya gazed hungrily at the figure before him. "Good. Perfect. Now, I want you to slowly strip for me."

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. _A striptease? Well, as long as he only watches and doesn't ask for it to become a lap dance, it won't be too much different from just standing there naked, right?_ "Hey, where's your notebook?" Naruto asked, seeing that Jiraiya carried nothing today.

"I didn't see the point of brining it when I won't be able to record this until later anyhow," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh, I see." Naruto brought his hands up to the first button and suddenly became very nervous. What if he didn't do a good enough job? What if he did too good of one? What if Jiraiya asked him to do this from now on? Naruto realized that doing this would be very different from what he did previously. Just standing naked in front of Jiraiya was embarrassing, but this made him an active participant in purposely trying to turn Jiraiya on. This act may scar him from ever wanting to visit a strip club.

Naruto took a deep breath and willed his hands to stop trembling. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was simply undressing in the privacy of his bedroom. Slowly he slid the buttons out of the holes one by one. The last button gave him a hard time so he had to open his eyes to see what to do. As he successfully slid the button from the tight hole Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya. Naruto felt a rush of excitement course through his body as he noticed the look of complete enrapture on Jiraiya's face.

The feeling was slightly addicting and he wanted more. Naruto began swaying his hips as he ran his hands up his open shirt. He did not remove the shirt. Instead he opened it wide to reveal the white lace bra underneath. He sensuously ran his hands down the exposed skin of his chest and stomach. When he reached the skirt he hiked it higher with each sway of his hips. Back and forth, inch by inch, revealing more of the long tan legs. When the skirt was almost high enough to show off the white lace panties he stopped and slid his shirt off his body. Naruto ran his fingers through the loose blond hair before returning to the skirt. In one swift motion he brought it to his ankles and stepped out.

Naruto smirked at the visible drooling Jiraiya was doing. He unclasped the bra but held it in place as he slipped the straps from his shoulders and free from his arms. Slowly Naruto began lowering the cups of the bra, but before his nipples were exposed he stopped. Naruto gave Jiraiya a playful naughty look and wagged his finger at him. Naruto turned around and looked back as he let the bra drop to the ground.

He then slid his hands down his sides until he hooked his thumbs into the underwear. As he pushed his right hip out Naruto lowered that side of the underwear. He rocked the left hip out and lowered the left side of the underwear. Naruto did this until the panties slid free. He ran them all the way down his legs, bending over completely. He could see the blood starting to form on Jiraiya's upper lip.

Naruto knew what would seal the deal. Standing upright he covered his breasts with his hands and spun around. Then simultaneously he slid his left hand down across his stomach and his right hand up his throat. The hand came up over his chin and he opened his mouth to engulf his finger. The tongue came out to meet the pointer finger first and invite it inside. As the finger was surrounded by the tongue and pulled inside he closed his mouth around it and sucked.

Jiraiya scrambled to get up. "I have to go now," he said before running off.

Naruto laughed to himself. "Man, that's almost too easy." He released the jutsu and went wide eyed. Since he had changed the look of his clothes and physically removed them, the clothes were still on the ground when they went back to their original form. Naruto stood there naked except for his shoes and socks. Once he got over that initial shock he realized something at least one hundred times more embarrassing. Naruto found his member to be standing at attention, hard as a rock, and the lack of clothing made it undeniable. Of course, that doesn't mean the reason for it can't be denied.

_My arousal had nothing to do with the fact that I was turning Jiraiya on. No, I mean that would be wrong in so many ways. We're both guys for one. He's my teacher. Plus, he's so much older than me._ Naruto ranted while he gathered his clothes and put them back on. Thankfully his erection was wilting. _What I liked was the power that I had over him. Jiraiya's a legendary ninja and I was able to play with him like putty. That was what I enjoyed about it. That was what made me excited and get so engrossed in the act. I must have been aroused by imagining what it looked like. Yeah, if some girl was giving me a strip show like that of course I'll get an erection. There is absolutely nothing more to it than that. The reason for my excitement was not that I was successfully pleasing to Jiraiya, it was simply that I had control over him._

After redressing Naruto decided he had trained enough for the day. He was too exhausted to concentrate properly, and that could allow his mind to wander back to subjects he had already examined. Since the appropriate answers had already been decided on there was really no need to keep thinking about why what happened had in fact happened. Naruto headed for the city hoping he could suitably distract himself there.

* * *

He he he. Poor Naruto, he tries so hard to convince himself. If only he would accept the truth.


	4. Are You Serious?

Kyuubi can hear everything that goes on with Naruto, from his thoughts to what other people are saying to him. Kyuubi can respond to Naruto, but Naruto cannot hear Kyuubi's thoughts. Naruto and Kyuubi can converse just by Naruto speaking or thinking, but if a face to face conversation is desired Naruto has to go inside his mind.

* * *

Eleven months into trip

Four months passed without Jiraiya asking him to do something so embarrassing again. During a two week trip between villages Jiraiya began asking Naruto to transform everyday, and continued to even when they arrived at the new village. Naruto noticed that the duration of time he stayed in female form had been increasing. He wondered if Jiraiya was getting bored with looking at the same figure and that was why it took longer to be dismissed lately. But if that were the case, why would Jiraiya continue having him transform at all?

Naruto and Jiraiya were located on the outskirts of the village being currently visited. Naruto had been standing in front of Jiraiya as a female for the past half hour. Today, for some unknown reason, Jiraiya had asked him to keep his clothes on. Jiraiya had started out with pen and paper in hand, but after around ten minutes put it down and had since been slowly circling around Naruto. Naruto was beginning to wonder how much longer he would have to stand there being examined at different angles. He had better things to do, like train. Granted he had complied with Jiraiya's wishes for more than an hour at a time recently, but today was incredibly nerve wracking and he wanted it to end. Naruto felt more nervous clothed than he had for months now naked. He wasn't sure what Jiraiya was getting out of this, how being here like this would satisfy the man, and had come to the conclusion that something would be different about this event. Hence the reason he was so anxious.

Jiraiya came up to Naruto and placed his hands on the small shoulders. "Please," he said quietly, with a hint of desperation and sadness in his voice, and without looking Naruto in the eyes. "Please, don't change back. Stay like this for me."

Something about the voice tugged at Naruto making him wish to rid the other man of his loneliness, but he couldn't forget that this was super pervert Jiraiya talking to him. There must be something to this, some catch. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to change back into a boy. Stay like this."

"You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled. "Why in the world would I stay this way? What would either of us gain from it? This distracts both of us from what we need to do."

Jiraiya dropped his hands from Naruto and turned away. When he spoke his voice was back to its normal boisterous level. "I've wanted to study women doing everyday things. How fabric moves on their bodies, the difference in how they move in a fight. Watching you train in this form would help me. Plus, it would be a good training exercise for you. How well can you concentrate on keeping that jutsu in place while battling enemies? It could help improve your focus."

Naruto felt that there was something Jiraiya wasn't telling him. While the reasons he just gave were logical they seemed more like excuses. They didn't explain the pleading look Jiraiya had given him. Naruto mentally examined himself. What Jiraiya asked wouldn't be impossible. The jutsu barely took any chakra once it was in place. It would be interesting to see if he fought differently like this. However, these clothes were altogether inappropriate for this form. The jacket was constricting against his chest and the large breast pulled his shirt up exposing his stomach. Sighing, Naruto made up his mind. "Fine, but you're buying me new clothes," he said sternly.

Jiraiya turned around and looked relieved. "Of course, we can go pick stuff out later. I'll leave you to train some more. Meet me at the hotel and we'll go shopping." He headed back to the village with a smile.

Naruto sank to the ground feeling slightly drained mentally. Jiraiya was being confusing. The way Jiraiya looked and spoke to him at the beginning of this encounter made Naruto want to comfort and reassure the man. Jiraiya acted like he truly needed something from Naruto, which no one else had ever done. Naruto wanted to provide that, but didn't know what was needed or how to give it.

At least for the moment Naruto knew that Jiraiya wanted to see him like this, so that would be how he remained for now. After the initial chakra required for the transformation it took close to nothing to keep him as a girl. Naruto thought it was strange that it was so easy to transform into this when changing into anyone else had been so difficult for him. Naruto closed his eyes and went inside his mind to ask Kyuubi about it.

"Hey fox!" Naruto yelled as he closed in on the giant gates of the cage. "Wake up I want to ask you something."

"What brat?" Kyuubi's voice flowed to him like a breeze.

"How come when I was younger I could transform into a girl so easily but could never get anyone else right?"

"You answered your own question. You had trouble changing into other people, but this isn't another person. It's the female version of you."

"I don't get it. When I showed Konohamaru how to do it he wasn't able to get the change right for a while."

"I don't believe he is a fox."

"What? Are you trying to confuse me?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Foxes have always been able to transform themselves into beautiful women to rob unsuspecting travelers. Regular foxes have been losing this ability in the last few hundred years though."

"So? I'm a human, not a fox."

"Stupid brat. You have housed the greatest fox demon spirit within you since birth and you think that hasn't affected you? You have incredible healing, near limitless chakra, whisker birthmarks, a crafty attitude that you used for pranks, a strong desire to wear orange, and the ability to transform into a beautiful maiden. You may be a human, but you're as close to a fox as one will ever be."

"I see," said Naruto uncrossing his arms. He began nervously twiddling his thumbs. "So, I know you were able to hear what Jiraiya asked me. I was wondering what you thought about it."

"If this is what you want kit, I'll keep the jutsu in place for you." Kyuubi's voice came out softer than before.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm bored kit. I've been stuck in here for fourteen years with nothing to do. When you want to change back you'll need to go through the seals, alright? Now go make that old geezer buy you something really expensive for putting up with his nonsense."

"Thanks, Kyuubi," Naruto said and exited his mind. He stood up and stretched. _I'd better spend some time seeing how this body moves. My center of gravity has shifted, and I may have to relearn how to fight._ Naruto started performing some moves, deciding he could go shopping later.


	5. Why You Don't Get a Pervert Drunk

Remember, Naruto looks female even though I refer to him as a male.

* * *

One Year, Four Months into trip

Ever since Jiraiya had asked him to stay female Jiraiya had changed the way he interacted with Naruto. Never once in the past five months did Jiraiya ask him to stand naked before him, or anything else of that sort. Instead, Jiraiya was actively participating in Naruto's training and would often take them out to dinner afterwards. He didn't spend every day with Naruto, just a lot more than he use to.

Right now Jiraiya was out "information gathering" at a night club. Naruto was already in bed, trying to fall asleep. With all the girly clothes he had now Naruto still found the most comfortable pajamas were a shirt and boxers. Naruto was tossing and turning despite the exhausting of a hard day of training. For some reason his mind kept wandering back to the thought of Jiraiya out flirting with a bunch of women. He was wondering why the thought sent an emotion through him so much like jealousy.

_Why do I feel this way? Why does it hurt?_Naruto thought to himself.

"Because you're jealous, kit."

_Why would I be jealous? He's finally treating me like a real student instead of looking at me all perverted._

"You're angry and confused as to why he's still ogling other women but not you. You're concerned that he doesn't think you're attractive anymore," Kyuubi replied.

_Why should I care if he thinks I'm attractive?_

"I wouldn't worry though," Kyuubi said ignoring his question. "It seems to me that he's courting you now."

_Courting?_

"I thought that was a way you humans refer to it as. When you try to convince a vixen to mate with you, what do you call it?"

"Mate? You think he wants to mate with me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He was so shock at the idea he spoke aloud.

"Isn't that how you humans court each other? Spend time together, go out to eat, get presents for each other. When was the last time you bought something when he was around?"

_You're talking about dating. I guess what he's been doing is similar, but we are not doing that. He would never see me as someone to date. I'm just his loudmouth student._

"But you see him as someone to date?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Before Kyuubi could respond the door to the hotel room banged open and Jiraiya came stumbling in. After a few wobbly steps he crashed against the wall. A few seconds later Jiraiya closed his eyes like he was going to sleep standing there against the wall.

"Stupid drunken perverts," Naruto mumbled as he got out of bed and made his way to Jiraiya. "Can't even close the door behind them." After closing the door Naruto put Jiraiya's right arm over his shoulders so he could help him to the other bed. "Come on old man."

"You're so pretty," came Jiraiya's husky voice as his left hand came out to touch Naruto's long hair.

Naruto was frozen by the words, his heart rate suddenly speeding up. _He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know that it's me._Jiraiya dropped the hair and Naruto began tugging him towards the bed. "You don't usually drink enough to get drunk like this. What happened?"

"Really good sake. Can't remember when I had that quality last. No good information though." Jiraiya's voice didn't sound nearly as drunk as he acted.

They reached the bed and Naruto tried to maneuver Jiraiya around to sit him on the bed. "Here's the bed. Get some rest."

Jiraiya's free hand once again came up to Naruto. Fingers gently stroked the whiskered cheek. Naruto's mind was rendered blank by this action. The husky whisper tickled Naruto's ear. "What do I need to do to get that sweet ass in here with me?"

Naruto's heart jumped into his throat causing him to stutter. "Wh-what? Get off me, stupid pervert." Flinging the arm from his shoulders he pushed the thick body towards the bed. _Damn drunk, treating me like I'm a hooker or something. Too far gone to even know who he's dealing with._

Naruto was abruptly torn from his thoughts as the falling man grabbed onto his wrists. Caught off guard Naruto crashed down on top of Jiraiya. He instantly began trying to squirm out of the other man's grasp. At least until a deep moan rumbled out of said man. With a sudden scarlet face Naruto realized that something hard was pressing against his stomach.

"Mmm, Naruto," Jiraiya moaned out before expertly locating Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto was too shocked and confused to do anything. _Wait, he does recognize me? Why? Why is he doing this? It must be because he's drunk. Jiraiya would never really do this with me._ Naruto's eyes nearly popped out when he felt a firm squeeze to his right butt cheek. He quickly realized that one of his hands at least was now free and used it to deliver a solid hit to Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya brought both his hands up to cradle his head and Naruto scrambled off. Naruto ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sinking to the floor he drew in long shaky breaths to calm his nerves. _I was just molested by my teacher, I should feel offended and angry. So why do I feel hurt and betrayed instead?_

"I could tell you, but I don't think you'd want to hear it," Kyuubi responded.

_And just what is the opinion of the wise and all knowing Kyuubi?_

"You feel betrayed because he never asked if you would be willing to be in a relationship with him. He hasn't acted perverted towards you in months and then suddenly forces himself on you. You were expecting him to advance slower in his courtship. Kiss for a while before the groping starts. He never asked your permission or your opinion. You feel hurt because you believe this is something he would only do when he's too drunk to realize what he's doing. You want him to do this when he's sober, after he confesses his desire to be with you and asks it you'd be willing to take the relationship to a new level."

_I should have known better than to ask you. I swear, you have the craziest ideas sometimes. First, you think he's trying to date me, and now you're claiming that I want him to? You've been cooped up in my head way to long. I'm going to sleep. Help me clear my mind._Naruto straighten out and covered himself with a towel.

"Alright, but you're staying in here?" Kyuubi asked.

_It's not safe to go back out there. Good night._

* * *

What will happen in the morning when Naruto comes out of the bathroom? Will Jiraiya not remember, have run away, apologize, or something else?

Hehe, find out tomorrow when I post the continuation of this event. In the meantime, review this chapter. It makes me happy.


	6. Sober Confessions

Warning Sexual Content Ahead. Though I suspect that's what most of you have been waiting for.

* * *

Next morning

Naruto woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He wondered why he was lying on the floor instead of the bed. Upon opening his eyes he wondered why he was on the floor in the **bathroom.** Memories from the previous night came flooding back like the blood moving to his cheeks. Once again he decided to shove aside those thoughts as he stood up and stretched.

Naruto took a nice, long, hot shower to ease his cramped muscles. Then he brushed his teeth and long hair. After that he felt his nails could use a trim. He soon found himself at a loss of what else he could do in there. _How is it that girls can spend an hour or more doing stuff in here? Maybe I'll be lucky and Jiraiya will have left by now._

Naruto unlocked the door and cracked it open just enough to peak out. Sure enough Jiraiya was sitting at the little table across from the beds. Jiraiya had somehow pinpointed Naruto's exact location for he was staring straight at Naruto.

_Crap. He probably wants to talk to me about what happened. Tell me that he never meant to do that, he was just too drunk to control himself. He'll say he's sorry and it will never happen again. Why does it feel like my heart's being squeezed? I must just be anxious to get this over with._

Naruto put on the best grin he could muster and threw the door open. "Good morning Jiraiya," he said, stepping into the room. "I bet you have a killer headache. You were quite drunk last night." Naruto was desperately trying to think of something to do. He knew if he stood there any longer he would start to fidget, and if he did that it would seem like he was nervous. Naruto did not want Jiraiya to think he was nervous. Because he absolutely was not nervous. Naruto went over to the dresser to find an outfit for the day.

"I want to discuss what happened last night," Jiraiya said.

"Naw, I understand. You were drunk, didn't know who I was, you didn't mean it, and it won't ever happen again, right?"

Naruto had his back to Jiraiya so he didn't see the man frown. "That is precisely what I don't want you to think. I knew exactly who you were and I knew exactly what I was doing. I am ashamed with myself simply because I did it while I was drunk." Jiraiya had walked up behind Naruto, but Naruto didn't even realize it.

Naruto was frozen, hands buried in clothes, eyes staring blankly ahead at the wall, heart racing, breathing stopped.

"When I woke up this morning a thought occurred to me. Naruto, has anyone ever touched you with kindness, with love?" Jiraiya put his hands on Naruto's upper arms. Naruto nearly jumped at the sudden closeness, but that got him breathing again. "Has anyone ever held you? Pulled you close and comforted you? What kind of contact have you had with the people closest to you? Sakura?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto swallowed and laughed nervously. "She only hits me when I make fun of Sasuke."

"How about Sasuke?"

"There was one time . . . when we . . . but that was an accident." Naruto felt himself blush. "We've only spared."

"Kakashi?"

"He ruffled my hair once."

"My old teammate Tsunade?"

"She's patted my back a few times."

"How about your most precious person, Iruka?"

"I've gotten to hug Iruka six times." Naruto felt so strange. It was making him sad to think about what Jiraiya was asking him. He wanted to cry. Naruto had always tried to avoid thinking about his isolation and being hatred by the villagers. He wanted to push the other man away for asking him about this. But at the same time Jiraiya's closeness was giving him butterflies in the stomach. Even through the sleeves of his night shirt he could feel the heat of Jiraiya's big hands.

"How many times has _he_ initiated the hug, Naruto?"

"Twice," Naruto chocked out.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him back into his chest. "Even I haven't been any better. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without someone there for you. Someone to teach you all the different thoughts and feelings that can be conveyed in a simple touch. I didn't want you to think that I wouldn't want to touch you like I did last night."

Naruto felt so safe and warm in Jiraiya's strong arms it was hard for him to focus on what Jiraiya was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Everything I said last night was true. I do think you're beautiful. Not just this body but your personality too. I want to touch you, feel you against me. But I don't want you to think I'm using you to pleasure myself. I want to be with you. And I'm going to show you that now."

Naruto did not know what happened, it went by so fast. He suddenly found himself lying on his back on the bed. Somehow Jiraiya had pulled his shirt off over his head and tied it around his hands before flinging him onto the bed. Naruto blushed, feeling incredibly vulnerable half exposed with his hands stuck above his head. He tried to protest but Jiraiya cut him off.

"Don't think about what I'm doing. Let your body feel it. Savor being touched." Jiraiya laid down on top of him and kissed Naruto gently.

Naruto was so shocked he wouldn't have been able to think if he tried. He was surprised to find that he didn't feel disgusted, panicked, or violated. Jiraiya's weight above him felt comfortable. The slow undemanding lips kept him calm. Maybe Kyuubi was right. Maybe Naruto was upset last night because it he was afraid that it was just a random act of drunkenness. Naruto did not feel the desire to push the man away like he had last night. When Jiraiya poked at him with his tongue Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let him in.

Jiraiya's tongue slowly explored his mouth, running along the teeth and gums, and gently massaging Naruto's own tongue. As their tongues began to dance Jiraiya brought one hand up to Naruto's wrist and caressed the flesh all the way down the arm, over the shoulder, and stopped on the full breast. Naruto gasped as his nipple was lightly squeezed. Jiraiya took that moment to exit his tongue from Naruto's mouth. Jiraiya kissed and nibbled his way up Naruto's jaw until he could latch onto an earlobe. Naruto moaned at the sensation of his flesh being sucked on while fingers still rubbed and squeezed his nipple.

Jiraiya did not delay long at the earlobe. Soon he released it and trailed his tongue down the slender neck. After pausing to briefly nibble on the collar bone Jiraiya continued his path until he reached Naruto's free nipple. The suckling and nibbling felt even better than it had on his earlobe. Naruto knew that somewhere his mind was protesting this. He felt too good to care.

Jiraiya took one last hard suck on the nipple and released it. His tongue circled around the hard nub once before sliding down the valley and up the other mound. Jiraiya teased that nipple with a few licks before making a wet trail over the ribs and heading to the center of the belly. There Jiraiya paused to dip his tongue into the belly button.

Naruto's body felt so hot. He knew that if he were in his real form he would be sporting a raging hard on. As a girl he was at a loss. How did a woman's body show signs of arousal? Naruto had never tried masturbating in this form. He told himself he didn't have time for that, but the truth was he was embarrassed and unsure of what to do. Now he wished he would have at least experimented a little. What he was feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Was a woman more sensitive, or was it because someone else was touching him?

Naruto's breath hitched as Jiraiya's hands caressed down his sides and fingers hooked into the waist band of his boxers. Naruto instinctively arched his back as the underwear was slid over his hips. The thought of resisting never crossed his mind. Instead, Naruto noticed the wetness on the underwear as it cascaded down his body. _So a woman's arousal is a lubricant? That's pretty ingenious._

After Jiraiya disposed of the boxers his hands flowed back up the long silky legs, pushing them apart gently. Naruto's body complied without hesitation. Naruto gasped when something warm and moist pressed against his body in such a way that electricity coursed through him. "Ohhh, what is that?"

"How can you transform into such a perfect woman when you don't know the basic anatomy?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

"Uh, instincts?" Naruto answered, embarrassed.

"This, Naruto, is the clitoris." He poked it with his tongue a few times for good measure. "And this is the vagina." Suddenly that tongue was lapping away at the warm juices.

Naruto's body shuddered. "Oh, god, Jiraiya," he moaned out. Never had anything he did to himself feel this incredible.

Jiraiya's lapping soon turned to long, sensual strokes. Those strokes pressed deeper and harder against Naruto's body. The tongue slid into the warm, tight heat and began pumping in and out.

"Ahh, mmm." Naruto clutched at the shirt around his hands, desperately trying to anchor himself against these sensations. It was a mind shattering experience and Naruto was glad that all he had to do was lie there, because it was almost beyond him to just pant and moan.

Jiraiya's skillful tongue removed itself from the delicate entrance and danced indistinguishable patterns on Naruto's clitoris. Light flicks curved into deep strokes before tapping over that tiny mound. Then Jiraiya's lips clamped down and he began sucking on it like candy.

"Oh, god, yes!" Naruto shouted. "Don't stop, Jiraiya. Please, don't stop," he ended with a whimpering plea.

Jiraiya complied but didn't leave it at that. He eased a finger into Naruto's tight, moist passageway and begun pumping it in time to his suckling. Naruto felt his body begin to spiral into oblivion. His legs stretched out, muscles taunt, and toes curling. As the pleasure climbed to the summit of release Naruto's hips started to rock in time and his already rapid breathing increased even more.

Then he was falling, plummeting into orgasm. Naruto's whole body shook with spasms. He could feel the muscles convulsing around Jiraiya's finger. As the intensity subsided the sensitivity did not. Jiraiya playfully stroked Naruto with his tongue to watch the body shake again.

Jiraiya rose up and stared at the sexy blond spread out before him. Hair in disarray, eyes closed, bountiful chest heaving. The goddess of sex herself couldn't look more ravishing. Jiraiya reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sight before he did something he would regret, something Naruto wouldn't be ready for.

"Alright Naruto, now you know what I can do. I will be leaving now and I won't come back until late tonight. Think carefully, decide on whether or not you'd ever want this to happen again, and more. If you decide no, that's fine. I won't toss you back to Konoha, I'll continue teaching you. If I come back here tonight and you've returned to your natural form, I'll understand. I'll never ask you to transform for my perverted desires again. If I come back and you're still in this form, then I'll know you're not completely disgusted and appalled by me, and you'd be willing to give us a shot. Do you understand?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, Jiraiya," responded Naruto dreamily, who had not yet opened his eyes.

"Okay then. I await your answer." Jiraiya walked to the door and exited the room.

The sound of the door closing broke Naruto's euphoria allowing reality to settle back in. He jumped off the bed and began pacing around the room, shaking the shirt off from his hands as he went. "Oh my god. How could I let this happen? It's terrible. He's my teacher, a man, decades older than me. Everyone's going to think I'm sick."

"Why must humans make everything so needlessly complicated?" Kyuubi interjected.

"I don't have time for your crap," Naruto responded.

"I can tell; you haven't even the time to bother with putting on clothes."

Naruto paused in his step and turned bright red. He went to put on clothes as Kyuubi continued.

"Jiraiya's a sensible man. He must have known you'd panic like this and left so you could work it out on your own. If he had stayed it would have put pressure on you to answer to his desires instead of your own."

"How can you be acting so calm when I just did something so horrible?"

"Horrible? Where I'm from you do whatever feels good, and to me it seemed like he made you feel real good. So kit, you're going to have to explain to me what is 'horrible' about what just happened."

"Someone like him and someone like me are not supposed to do things like that together."

"Why?"

"It's, it's just not right," Naruto said.

"Says who?"

"I don't know. Everyone."

"Everyone? Really? Because I can't remember you having such a conversation with everyone you've met. And I've been hearing you a lot longer than you've been hearing me. Besides, what right do they have to say how you should live you life?"

"They'll all hate me."

"What do you think would be worse, to be hated by everyone, or hated by yourself?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hated . . . by myself?"

"If you regret this decision you will hate yourself for it. No matter how well liked you are there will be something missing that this 'everyone' won't be able to provide. As it stands you've lived most of your life with everyone hating you because I'm stuck here inside you. You've managed to overcome that and change so many opinions people had about you. I'm sure you could do it again. And if your friends are upset at first, if they see that this truly makes you happy, then they'll quickly come around."

"I didn't think about that," Naruto said quietly.

"Forget about everyone else in the world. Did you enjoy what Jiraiya did to you?"

"Yes."

"Would you enjoy it happening again, or are you disgusted by Jiraiya's actions?"

"I'm not disgusted."

"Then the only important question, the only thing that matters, is would you be happy to continue doing such activities with Jiraiya?"

"I . . . I don't know. I need to think." Naruto left the room and began to wander, not caring where his feet took him as his mind pursued more important topics.

Naruto sat anxiously at the table in the hotel room as he waited for Jiraiya's return. It was late, nearly eleven o'clock, and Naruto was worried about what was keeping Jiraiya out. _Maybe he was still drunk when all that happened this morning and he's so embarrassed now that he's sobered up that he can't face me. Maybe he's in a different hotel room screwing around with one of those tramps he's always flirting with. Gah, that makes me sound jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of, I knew he was a perv from the get go. What is he going to think? How will he respond? What will I do if his response isn't the one I hoped for?_

Naruto's musing was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. His heart rate sped up erratically and he felt he might start to hyperventilate. _I can do this, just be strong and stay firm._

The door opened and Jiraiya walked into the room. His eyes quickly scanned the room until they spotted Naruto. A smile began to form.

"Wait," Naruto said, standing up. "Before you make any conclusions about me still looking like the woman of your dreams, I haven't made up my mind yet. There's one question I have for you first that could sway my decision either way."

Jiraiya nodded.

"In this new arrangement you proposed, will it be like the last one? Are you going to seek me out to relieve you or," Naruto looked away, "or will you just hold me sometimes too?"

Jiraiya grinned as he walked swiftly to Naruto and wrapped him in his arms. "If you ask, I'll never let go."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Then I don't mind seeing where this will take us."

"And if I'm holding onto you then I have easy access to touching you," Jiraiya said.

"Must you make everything perverted?"

"Of course! Now let's go to bed so I can hold you all night long."

Much to Naruto's surprise, Jiraiya really did just hold him all night. It was one of the best sleeps he had ever had.


	7. Jiraiya's Thoughts

Since several people have asked me about Jiraiya I have complied with Ellenlome's request for a look into his thoughts. This chapter takes place over the events of the last two "Why you don't get a pervert drunk" and "Sober confessions." I did not put the sex scene in again, sorry to disappoint anyone. Hopefully Jiraiya's ramblings will answer some questions.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in the far back dark corner of the bar. He had spent the evening entertaining but was unable to obtain any decent information. He wasn't sure how much alcohol he had consumed earlier but knew that even with his third bottle of sake next to him he was still far too sober. Why did he believe he was too sober? Because he could still think clearly about what a mess his life had become.

_God, I'm so pathetic. I can't stop thinking about her. I give into my desires and then they just grow. Now I want to be with her, hold her, kiss her. My student. My __**male **__student that I have manipulated for my own selfish desires. Naruto must be so disgusted by me._

_I wonder what he thinks of himself, parading around as a woman for months now. What would he think if I confessed that I wanted a relationship with his female counterpart? I don't honestly believe that a relationship between us would work. I can't ask him to be a woman for me until I die. It's wrong._

_He deserves someone so much better than me. Someone his age, someone who won't ask him to compromise himself. With his outgoing, determined, and caring personality I'm sure he could get anyone to fall in love with him. Man or Woman._

_I wonder what __**She **__thinks of me. My beautiful Aya. Would you be disgusted with me? Would you feel betrayed by me? Would you tell me it was time to stop living in the past? You were always far to caring. I'm certain you would tell me that I've grieved long enough, that I am allowed to be happy. I don't think that this will make me happy, but I don't think I'll be able to stop myself either._

Jiraiya put some money on the counter and got up to head back to the hotel room. _I know he liked that pink haired teammate. He's probably never even thought of being with a man. If I have sex with her, does that mean Naruto's gay? I'm sure Naruto still views himself in the male sense._

_If only I'd never seen the sexy jutsu. I'd have a normal, healthy, student teacher relationship. But that body with that personality? She invaded my thoughts and Naruto keeps allowing me to pursue my selfish goals._

_If I asked for a relationship would you agree? Would go you face Sasuke as a woman or would you transfer back into a man when I'm not around? Would you expect me to settle down in Konoha with you, or would you give up your dreams of becoming Hokage to continue traveling with me? Would you allow yourself to face more ridicule simply because I cannot love you as a man?_

Jiraiya stumbled up to the hotel room door and fumbled with the key. Apparently his motor skills had been affected by the alcohol even though he was thinking clearly. Jiraiya finally got the key in and turned and caused the door to bang open with a little more force than he had intended. He took a few shaky steps into the room but stopped as soon as he saw her. The light from the hallway illuminated her sitting up on the bed. Golden hair cascading down, bright blue eyes looking at him in concern.

Jiraiya leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The sight was too much to bear. How much longer would he be privileged to see her? How much longer would he torment himself with this longing? He should ask Naruto to change himself back before he was in to deep.

He heard Naruto mutter something and get out of bed. Jiraiya heard the door close behind him and then feel his right arm get pick up and wrapped over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto said something to Jiraiya but it was lost on him once he opened his eyes.

He was to close, far too close for what he ever should be allowed to be. "You're so pretty," he said, his voice husky with suppressed emotions and desires. Jiraiya's free hand had involuntarily gone to caress the smooth hair. Jiraiya felt Naruto tense next to him. _Shit! Drop the hair, drop the hair_, Jiraiya willed his hand.

Two seconds later Naruto started jerking him towards the bed. "You don't usually drink enough to get drunk like this. What happened?"

"Really good sake," Jiraiya lied. "Can't remember when I had that quality last. No good information though." They slowly headed for the bed. _Damn it! Alcohol is supposed to make it more difficult to get an erection, but I'm half hard just from this. I have to end this act between us._

They got to the bed and Naruto maneuvered Jiraiya around. "Here's the bed. Get some rest old man."

Once again Jiraiya's left hand moved itself against his will. His fingers gently stroked the soft cheek. _I can't deal with this. I'll ask him to return to his true form by the morning. _Jiraiya opened his mouth to say just that but his longing came out instead. "What do I need to do to get that sweet ass in here with me?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered. "Get off me, stupid pervert." Naruto flung Jiraiya towards the bed.

_No, no, no! That wasn't what I was supposed to say! I have to explain myself to Naruto, _Jiraiya thought as he grabbed Naruto's wrists. They crashed down onto the bed and Naruto began trying to get away. The squirming was not helping Jiraiya's half hard erection, though looking at it from a different perspective one could say it was helping a great deal. Jiraiya could not help the deep moan that built up and escaped him.

Naruto stilled above him but Jiraiya didn't care why. He needed this, he had been holding back for far too long. Naruto had to be told how he felt. "Mmm, Naruto," the white haired man said before latching onto the blonde's lips.

Jiraiya was in heaven, which was apparently a state of being without rational thought. He forgot that he shouldn't be doing this. He forgot that he should be talking to Naruto. He forgot everything but the fact that a beautiful, warm body was above him. Jiraiya released one of the wrists and trailed his hand down the shapely side. He reached the round butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

Suddenly his head was in a lot of pain and he brought both his hands up to cover it. It wasn't until he heard the bathroom door shut that he realized Naruto must have hit him. This in turn caused him to realize what he had done. _Oh god, oh god. How could I be so stupid? How could I let myself get carried away like that? Naruto is going to hate me now. He'll probably think that I just did that because I was drunk and won't believe that I want more than a one night stand. God I'm such a pig, forcing myself on her like that. I bet Naruto will be a boy again in the morning. I've ruined everything._

* * *

Jiraiya did not sleep well. He rose early and since Naruto was barricaded in the bathroom had to rush out to the woods to urinate. He prayed that Naruto would not sneak out of the room while he was away. Jiraiya was now sitting in a chair waiting for signs of Naruto stirring in the bathroom. He contemplated how to apologize. He couldn't honestly say he was sorry for what he did, just for the way he had approached it. He needed Naruto to know that it wasn't just some drunken mistake. Naruto had no reason to believe him though, as Jiraiya realized they had had almost no physical contact before. He would remedy that if given the chance. _I wonder what kind of life Naruto had growing up. I know most of the villagers despised him. Did anyone ever show him what it felt like to be cared for? Was anyone there for him when he fell down and scraped his knee, or were they all just pushing him down? What kinds of interactions has he had with everyone?_

Jiraiya's musing was cut short by the sound of the shower being turned on. He waited anxiously for the overly long morning ritual to finish and knew that Naruto was stalling. Finally the door cracked open. If Jiraiya's senses hadn't been on overdrive he never would have noticed. He quickly pinpointed the tiny sliver of blue and stared into what he hoped was Naruto's eye.

Naruto opened the door and stepped into the room. "Good morning," he said far too cheerfully. "I bet you have a killer headache. You were quite drunk last night."

They were both silent. Jiraiya was shocked to see that Naruto was still in the sexy jutsu form. Did that mean Naruto didn't hate him? Did he still have a chance? He watched Naruto walk to the dresser and knew he had to speak now. "I want to discuss what happened last night," Jiraiya said.

"Naw, I understand. You were drunk, didn't know who I was, you didn't mean it, and it won't ever happen again, right?"

Jiraiya frowned. "That is precisely what I don't want you to think. I knew exactly who you were and I knew exactly what I was doing. I am ashamed with myself simply because I did it while I was drunk." Jiraiya had quietly walked up behind Naruto.

"When I woke up this morning a thought occurred to me. Naruto, has anyone ever touched you with kindness, with love?" Jiraiya put his hands on Naruto's upper arms. He felt the slight jump Naruto gave and his frown deepened. "Has anyone ever held you? Pulled you close and comforted you? What kind of contact have you had with the people closest to you? Sakura?" Jiraiya asked him.

Naruto swallowed and laughed nervously. "She only hits me when I make fun of Sasuke."

"How about Sasuke?"

"There was one time . . . when we . . . but that was an accident. We've only spared."

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"He ruffled my hair once."

"My old teammate Tsunade?"

"She's patted my back a few times."

"How about your most precious person, Iruka?"

"I've gotten to hug Iruka six times."

Jiraiya was almost afraid to ask the next question. How could such a friendly and joyful soul develop in the way he had. "How many times has _he _initiated the hug, Naruto?"

"Twice," Naruto chocked out.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him back into his chest. "Even I haven't been any better. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without someone there for you. Someone to teach you all the different thoughts and feelings that can be conveyed in a simple touch. I didn't want you to think that I wouldn't want to touch you like I did last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I said last night was true. I do think you're beautiful. Not just this body but your personality too. I want to touch you, feel you against me. But I don't want you to think I'm using you to pleasure myself. I want to be with you. And I'm going to show you that now."

Jiraiya did not fully understand his actions at that point. He did not know why his mind had decided sexual pleasure was the logical next step. He knew he should be taking things slowly with Naruto. Perhaps his mind had snapped at having her so close again. He had to touch her. Jiraiya pulled the t-shirt up over Naruto's head and left it wrapped around the hands as he pushed the object of his desires down onto the bed. When he saw surprise but not fear in the young eyes he knew he couldn't stop himself.

"Don't think about what I'm doing. Let your body feel it. Savor being touched." Jiraiya laid down on top of him and kissed Naruto gently.

Jiraiya worshiped the gorgeous female body before him. He was determined to show Naruto exactly how good being touched was. He was a bit surprised at Naruto's naivety of the woman's major erogenous spot. _Interesting. It seems that Naruto never experimented with this body. _Jiraiya continued with his ministrations, encourage by Naruto's cries of delight. He eased a finger into the tight hole and was relieved that he met no resistance. Jiraiya knew that if he had encountered a barrier he would never be able to have sex with Naruto. It would be too symbolic of how he was destroying this boy's life for his own selfish gain.

He felt Naruto spasm around him and tried to continue the orgasm for as long as possible. Once he felt Naruto was spent he stood up. Jiraiya was achingly hard, and staring down at this goddess before him was not helping. He wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, but he knew he had already overstepped the line as it was. He turned his eyes away before his pitifully lacking willpower left him completely.

"Alright Naruto, now you know what I can do. I will be leaving now and I won't come back until late tonight. Think carefully, decide on whether or not you'd ever want this to happen again, and more. If you decide no, that's fine. I won't toss you back to Konoha, I'll continue teaching you. If I come back here tonight and you've returned to your natural form, I'll understand. I'll never ask you to transform for my perverted desires again. If I come back and you're still in this form, then I'll know you're not completely disgusted and appalled by me, and you'd be willing to give us a shot. Do you understand?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, Jiraiya," responded Naruto dreamily, who had not yet opened his eyes.

"Okay then. I await your answer." Jiraiya walked to the door and exited the room. He panicked as soon as he heard the door click shut behind him. Jiraiya ran, ran as far as he could away from the innocent person he had just violated.

_What have I done? I force myself onto him again! Why can't I control myself when I am around her? I will never, never do something without her express permission first again. That is, if she is still even there when I return. Naruto had every right to turn back into a boy. It would be safer for him if he does. I can't be trusted. I'm too old to be acting this way. I'm too old to be falling in love with someone a third my age. He's just a boy. I'm causing him so much emotional torment because I can't get a gripe on myself. Why has he gone along with all of this? Does he pity me? Or is he that desperate for affection?_

* * *

Jiraiya continued to beat himself up all day. It was now late at night and he was terrified to go back to the hotel room. Which Naruto would be there waiting for him? Would he be able to deal with the consequences of his actions? Would Naruto demand they return to Konoha to seek justice from Tsunade? _Tsunade will surely kill me. _The scariest of all was the idea that Naruto would agree once again to Jiraiya's desires. He was afraid of what that might mean. He didn't believe that Naruto could love him back, and the other possible reasons the blond would have were depressing.

Jiraiya sighed for maybe the tenth time. He was standing outside the hotel room door. Knowing he had to get this over with he slid the key in the lock. Jiraiya pushed the door open and stepped inside. He closed the door before turning around to scan the room. His eyes lit on Naruto. A female Naruto. Relief and happiness spread though him and a smile started to form. Why had he been afraid of this again?

"Wait," Naruto said, standing up. "Before you make any conclusions about me still looking like the woman of your dreams, I haven't made up my mind yet. There's one question I have for you first that could sway my decision either way."

Jiraiya nodded.

"In this new arrangement you proposed, will it be like the last one? Are you going to seek me out to relieve you or," Naruto looked away, "or will you just hold me sometimes too?"

Jiraiya grinned as he walked swiftly to Naruto and wrapped him in his arms. "If you ask, I'll never let go." _I'll follow you to the ends of the earth worshipping every step you take. I'll protect you from everyone who's ever hurt you or still trying to hurt you. I'll brush your hair and trim your nails if it means being next to you._

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Then I don't mind seeing where this will take us."

"And if I'm holding onto you then I have easy access to touching you," Jiraiya said. _I'm kidding. I'm nervous. Can you tell how you make me feel? Do you realize how much power you have over me? I promise I will never force myself on you again. I will allow you to set the pace. I will never ask you to do anything you don't want to do. I will let you make the first move from here on out. And to prove that I will do nothing but hold you tonight just like you asked._

"Must you make everything perverted?"

"Of course! Now let's go to bed so I can hold you all night long." They got into bed but Jiraiya could not fall asleep right away. _Naruto, one day I am going to break your heart. I'm sorry. I've always known that you would break my heart but I have a terrible feeling that because you're going along with this I'm going to cause you so much pain. I don't know when, I don't know how. Perhaps it will be my inevitable death. Maybe, if I make you happy enough now I won't despise myself so much for hurting you later. I only hope that one day you will be able to move on. Not forgive me, I can't expect that when I'm being so selfish, but learn to love again._

* * *

Major foreshadowing alert. Jiraiya will finally reveal himself to Naruto two chapters from now. Poor man, I just won't let him control himself around female Naruto.

I hope I did a good job on this, I wrote it yesterday. I tried to show that Jiraiya does understand how wrong this is. His heart and his mind are battling each other and he is very conflicted. His heart is currently winning causing him to say and do the opposite of what his mind told him to do.


	8. Should it Feel This Way?

For anyone worrying that I am planning on killing Jiraiya, let me remind you that character death was not one of my warnings for this story. While my story is quite far from the events that actually took place during the three year gap I am not ignoring the fact that Jiraiya does come back to Konoha alive and healthy. The next chapter will reveal all in the tear jerking break up scene. If you don't want to be sad then either skip the next chapter or stop after this one. I will know I did a good job on it if anyone tells me they cried. However, after that I couldn't decide on which direction to take the two, so I will leave the ultimate outcome up to the readers. Details for that will be with the next chapter. I hope I have allowed everyone who was worried the chance to breathe easier.

On to this chapter. Major lemon alert. There will be an explicit sex scene between the two. Hopefully everyone is following along that Naruto looks female but thinks male. While you are reading this chapter please remember to picture the female Naruto at all times.

* * *

One year, nine months into trip

As Naruto unlocked the door to their hotel room he wondered if Jiraiya was up to something. While the amount of time Jiraiya spent around him had increased dramatically in the past months, Jiraiya still usually spent at least part of the day "gathering research." Today they had spent the whole day together, which made Naruto curious.

First had been training. Jiraiya watched Naruto practice, pointing out flaws, suggesting how he could improve, fixing his stances, though Naruto thought Jiraiya was just trying to feel him up on that last one. They even sparred a little. Then Jiraiya took him out to eat at a nice restaurant, and even paid. In fact, he hardly ever asked the blond for money now.

After that they strolled along the town's shops for a while. Naruto and Jiraiya weren't paying attention to the shops, just enjoying the night, when something caught Naruto's eye. It was a ring at a jeweler's stall. He did not know how this ring managed to stand out from all the others in the corner of his eye, but it had, and he was drawn to take a closer look. The ring was a silver band with three stones set flush in the metal so it wouldn't snag. The two outer stones were a brilliant blue and the middle was a deep red. It made him think of his own blue eyes and the red demon trapped behind them. As he was looking someone picked up the very ring he was admiring. Naruto's eyes followed the hand holding the ring until he saw it was connected to Jiraiya. Jiraiya's free hand took up Naruto's right hand and he slipped the ring onto Naruto's ring finger without a word. The ring fit perfectly. When Naruto recovered from the shock of this action Jiraiya had already begun to walk away. Once he caught up Jiraiya simply asked if he was ready to go back to the hotel.

Naruto spent the whole walk back wondering why Jiraiya was acting this way. Sure, they've gone out to eat before and Jiraiya has watched him train, but Jiraiya didn't usually join up with him until the afternoon. This was the first time Jiraiya spent the entire day focused on him. Naruto didn't even notice him ogling other women. And while Naruto has made Jiraiya buy him new clothes, he had never been given a present like this ring before. There had to be a catch, and Naruto was determined to find out what it was as soon as they got into their room.

Naruto unlocked the door and went inside, Jiraiya following closely behind. Naruto opened his mouth to demand answers when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a broad chest. Naruto let out an undignified squeak at this.

"I want you so bad," a husky voice whispered in his ear. Indeed, Naruto could already feel something poking him in the back and the heat radiating off the older man.

How five simple and crude words could make Naruto heat up so fast, he would never know. Now that he knew just how good a touch could feel he couldn't get enough of it. Naruto stood there burning against Jiraiya, yearning for the man's touch. Naruto knew what he needed to do. Although Jiraiya had stated his desires, he waited for Naruto to act on them.

Jiraiya never asked Naruto to do anything to him. He left it up for Naruto to determine what he was comfortable experimenting with and how fast. As Naruto slipped from his grasp Jiraiya couldn't stop the disappointed whine that had began. It was cut off almost as soon as it had started. He didn't want to make his student feel obligated to satisfy him. Naruto turned and gave Jiraiya a smile that was a mixture of being sweet and seductive. He grabbed Jiraiya's hand and led him towards the bed.

Naruto untied Jiraiya's belt and pushed the open shirt off his shoulders. As he kissed the bare chest in front of him Naruto brought Jiraiya's hands to the hem of his shirt. Jiraiya took the hint and removed the cloth from Naruto's supple body. Large warm hands caressed over Naruto's shoulders to his back and skillfully unclasped the bra. With both chests bare fingers freely roamed and tongues were deployed on exploration journeys.

Eventually Naruto's hands came to rest on the waistband of Jiraiya's pants. He popped open the button and slid the zipper down while Jiraiya massaged his breasts. Naruto hooked his fingers into the hem of Jiraiya's boxers so he could pull both clothing articles off at once. Jiraiya gasped as the cold air hit his heated member, and then moaned as Naruto's slender hands encircled it. Jiraiya's fingers flowed over Naruto's body to his pants were he made the rest of Naruto's clothes cascade down like water. Jiraiya waited patently for Naruto's next move as his hands roamed the smooth tan skin before him.

Naruto turned them around and pushed Jiraiya onto the bed. He settled himself between the older man's legs and began licking Jiraiya's hard cock like it was candy. Once he felt he had teased enough Naruto engulfed the head and began to suck.

It had taken a long time for Naruto to become comfortable enough to do this. At first he would only touch Jiraiya's heated member through his pants. Gradually he became brave enough to remove the pants, but the boxers stayed on. Then he slipped his hand under the boxers, though he still refused to look at the soft yet hard flesh. Eventually, Naruto overcame this embarrassment and found that he was strangely fascinated by the naked, and very aroused, man lying before him. That fascination is what probably led him to lick the side of Jiraiya's cock. Finding that it tasted exactly like the flesh Naruto had tasted everywhere else, Naruto continued running his tongue along the sides. One day in his enthusiasm his tongue accidentally swiped across the head, catching the bead of precum that had been leaking out.

Shocked, Naruto had sat there with his tongue sticking out. He was surprised by the lack of taste there was, a hint of something bitter, salty, but not overpowering. Naruto engulfed the head of Jiraiya's penis and let his tongue swivel around. The bold act sent Jiraiya over the edge. Naruto did not heed Jiraiya's warning cry and so was not expecting when the barely there taste suddenly became very bitter, salty, warm, gooey, chunky, and thick. Naruto quickly spit out the fluid, but the semen had already left a bad aftertaste that sent him to his toothbrush for the next five minutes. To Jiraiya's surprise this did not discourage his young lover. Naruto was determined to please Jiraiya as much as Jiraiya was pleasing him. He made sure to listen to Jiraiya the next time.

So now, months after Jiraiya asked to take their relationship up to a sexual level, Naruto swirled his tongue around the big cock as he sucked like a pro. His hand wrapped around the base of the cock and gently squeezed. Naruto began bobbing his head up and down, his hand following his mouth to give Jiraiya adequate friction. On the downward stroke Naruto sucked and squeezed as best he could without his teeth scrapping the sensitive flesh.

Jiraiya's hands went to Naruto's hair as he moaned words of encouragement. "Mmmmm. Feels so good. God, I want to be inside you so bad."

Naruto nearly choked. That was not something his sensei had ever said before. He lifted his head enough to speak. "Aren't you already inside me?" Naruto bobbed a few times to emphasize his point.

Jiraiya sat up, picked up Naruto, and sat Naruto down so he was straddling Jiraiya's hips. "I want to be in here," Jiraiya stated.

"Oh," Naruto replied, blushing. He turned his head away and stared at the wall as he thought about how to respond. Naruto had been wondering when his teacher was going to ask him for this. He knew Jiraiya did not expect him to agree tonight, he had wanted to let Naruto know to start considering the idea. Naruto had already been thinking of this for a while now, though. Having sex seemed both trilling and terrifying. The trilling part was currently winning out as the warmth and feeling of their two intimate places touching was turning him on even more. Naruto unconsciously shifted his hips, causing both men to groan and close their eyes. "Will," Naruto hesitated and glanced at Jiraiya. "Will it hurt?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with concern. "I don't know. As far as I can tell you don't have a hymen. I am assuming you didn't know about it, and so the hymen wasn't formed."

Naruto seemed confused. "I know a woman's first time is supposed to be painful, but I didn't know why."

"The hymen is a barrier of flesh inside a virgin woman's vagina. The penis has to penetrate this barrier, which causes the woman to bleed and be in pain."

Naruto looked down at Jiraiya's chest and ran a finger along it. "Are you upset that I don't have that?" he whispered.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Of course not. If anything, I'm grateful. I would never want to cause you harm. But, I usually only put one finger inside you, sometimes two, and my penis is a lot bigger than that. It's possible that it would be painful at first, but I'm hoping it will just be uncomfortable while you adjust."

"Hm, okay," Naruto said.

Jiraiya pulled back and looked at Naruto. "Okay?" he asked, searching Naruto's face.

"Okay, we can try this," Naruto clarified. He blushed brilliantly and looked away again.

"Really? Tonight? You don't want some time to think about this?"

"Yes, tonight. I've been thinking about this for nearly a month now, Jiraiya. I've been waiting for you to get the balls to ask me, because there was no way in hell I would survive the embarrassment of bringing it up myself."

Jiraiya rolled them over. "I'm going to loosen you up first. If you want to stop, just let me know. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I know, that's why I'm comfortable."

One of Jiraiya's hands moved up to Naruto's head and began massaging his scalp. Jiraiya sank down lower to take a pert nipple into his mouth. The free hand continued on its southward journey. Jiraiya's fingers started to play with the inner lips of Naruto's vagina, gathering up the moisture that was seeping out and spreading it around. He positioned his thumb to rub against the clitoris while his first finger sank deep inside. Jiraiya alternated between sliding the finger in and out, and pressing it in a circular motion along the walls of the tight passage. A second finger joined the first, something that Naruto had already experienced, so Jiraiya was not overly concerned with the action. As he pumped the fingers in and out Jiraiya separated them slightly. He continued nibbling on the nipple and lavishing it with his tongue. His other hand had not stopped massaging Naruto's scalp.

Jiraiya could tell that Naruto was totally relaxed and aroused exactly how he wanted the younger ninja. Jiraiya slid two fingers out of Naruto and slid three fingers back in. Naruto opened his eyes at this, but to Jiraiya's relief it seemed to be in surprise rather than pain. He released the breast in his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I didn't think there'd be such a noticeable size difference," Naruto replied looking embarrassed.

"Should I slow down? Stop? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no. Don't stop. It still feels good." Naruto brought his hands up, one to tangle in Jiraiya's hair, the other to caress his arm, encouraging it to continue its ministrations.

Jiraiya complied. He slid the fingers in tight against each other. As he slipped them back out he spread the three fingers apart. Jiraiya scooted up so he could place his lips against Naruto's. Their eyes fell closed as their lips began slowly dancing together. The kiss grew more passionate when Jiraiya suddenly plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth and ravished it, as if foreshadowing what the man would like to do in the very near future. Naruto moaned around the tongue.

Soon they had to stop to catch their breath. "I can't wait any longer, Naruto. I need you so bad," Jiraiya said his voice husky. His gaze at Naruto was passionate, pleading, asking permission to move forward.

"I know, you've been humping my leg the whole time," Naruto replied. He was trying to joke around, but Jiraiya could still catch the nervousness in the boy's voice.

"It's perfectly normal to feel nervous, Naruto. Even I'm nervous right now."

"Really? What do you have to be nervous about?" He started at the man in surprise.

"I'm worried about hurting you. I'm worried that I won't make it feel good for you. I'm worried that you'll regret this later. I'm worried that I won't live up to your expectations. What about you?"

"I'm worried that you'll be disappointed with me," Naruto stated.

"I have never been disappointed by you and I don't think I ever will be."

"Oh, Jiraiya," Naruto said as he pulled the man into an embrace. "Please, make me yours," he whispered.

"Oh god, yes," Jiraiya groaned. He positioned himself between Naruto's legs. "Don't be ashamed to tell me to stop," Jiraiya said then lightly kissed Naruto's forehead.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, doing deep breathing to try to stay calm. Jiraiya slowly buried himself in the tight wetness of Naruto's virgin vagina. He groaned and resisted the urge to close his eyes so that he could watch for any signs of discomfort from Naruto. Jiraiya halted his progress immediately when he felt a slight resistance and saw the brief pained expression cross Naruto's features. _My fingers weren't long enough to fully prepare Naruto. Until he adjusts more I need to make sure I don't go more than three-fourths deep._

Jiraiya began slowly thrusting; only sliding about half of his length in and out of the blond. He kissed a path down Naruto's temple and suckled on the earlobe he reached. Naruto gasped and turned his head to the side to give the other man more access. When Jiraiya positioned his hands to play with both of Naruto's nipples, Naruto let out a long, low moan.

Naruto brought his arms around Jiraiya and used his hands to run up and down the muscular back. "Ummm, feels good," Naruto whispered.

"Ah, you're so tight, Naruto." Jiraiya experimentally pushed in a little deeper. He met no resistance this time and saw no pain cross Naruto's face. _Good, his body has fully adjusted now._ Suddenly Jiraiya flipped them over so that a startled Naruto was lying on top. "Alright Naruto, I want you to position and move yourself in whatever way feels the best for you."

"O-okay." Naruto tried rocking himself from where he was, but found he didn't have enough leverage to get much motion. _Man, this is embarrassing. He's the one that knows what he doing here, why'd he have to stop?_

**"Kit, don't you get it?"** came the voice in his head. **"He's reversing roles for you. Males take what they want from the female and leave. Instead of taking pleasure from your body he's letting you take pleasure from his. This is something that only lovers do. If he stayed in control you wouldn't have been any different from those two bit whores he's always with."**

_Really? I . . . thanks, Kyuubi._ Naruto ungracefully repositioned so that he was sitting upright on Jiraiya straddling him. Naruto began bouncing up and down. _Hmmm, no good. I just feel like I'm jabbing myself._ He lowered his upper body flush with Jiraiya's chest. Naruto was able to get a good thrust going, but something felt missing. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Try at an angle of thirty to forty degrees," Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto nodded against the man's chest before pushing himself up. He placed his hands on Jiraiya's shoulders to brace himself as he began slowly rising and falling on Jiraiya's cock. "Mmmmmmm," Naruto moaned at the sensation. The angle allowed his clit to freely rub against Jiraiya's body as he moved, and the cock would press against something deep inside him that made Naruto feel like never stopping.

"Oh god, Jiraiya," Naruto whimpered. "It feels so good." Jiraiya began thrusting his hips in time with Naruto's, sending both into moans. Then Jiraiya reached up to squeeze the firm breast bouncing before him. When he rolled Naruto's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers Naruto couldn't help but shout. "Yes, yes, don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

Jiraiya noticed that Naruto had increased his speed ever so slightly, so Jiraiya reset his own pace to match once more. Naruto growled when Jiraiya removed one of his hands and slid it around to Naruto's back. The growling quickly changed to moans when Jiraiya lifted up his head to suck on the abandoned nipple.

Naruto could feel his orgasm building. Jiraiya's hand wrapped around Naruto's hair and tugged, not enough to hurt, but enough to pull Naruto's head back at the moment he was impaled deeply by Jiraiya's cock. This sent Naruto over the edge. His body stilled, muscles went taunt, mouth open in a silent scream. As the tight walls convulsed around his cock Jiraiya enhanced the feeling with chakra so he could reach his own completion. He wanted nothing more than to grab those hips and pound recklessly into Naruto, but he felt it would be too much for Naruto's first time. Jiraiya came quickly, the hand tightening in Naruto's hair the only clue to that fact.

Jiraiya collapsed onto the bed and Naruto collapsed onto him, both heavily panting. "Do you want to bathe?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, too tired," Naruto mumbled into the warm chest.

Jiraiya rolled them over and slid out of Naruto's body. "Alright. Let me clean us up a little before going to sleep." Jiraiya got off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Naruto heard the sink turn on and water splash around. A couple of minutes later the water stopped and Jiraiya remerged with a damp towel and a hair brush. He wiped down Naruto's body making sure to remove the mixture of cum that had leaked out between his legs.

"Sit up for a minute," Jiraiya said tossing the towel in a corner. Naruto did as he was told. Jiraiya began brushing the tips of Naruto's hair. "As good as a head massage feels, on someone with long hair like yours it makes a complete mess." Jiraiya carefully worked his way upwards through the tangles and knots. Soon the brush flowed smoothly through the hair and Jiraiya set the brush down on the nightstand.

Jiraiya got back up to turn off the lights while Naruto got under the covers. "Good night," Jiraiya said as he slid under the covers next to Naruto.

Naruto lay there with his eyes open as he listened to Jiraiya's breathing even out into a light snore. Naruto had not been lying when he said he was tired. His body was exhausted, but his mind would not let him rest. _Should I have done that with my teacher? A man more than three times my age? What will my friends in Konoha think if they find out? God, what would Tsunade baa-chan do if she ever found out? She and Iruka would kill Jiraiya; they would never believe that he didn't force me to do this. Can I make everyone understand that he makes me happy? Am I happy? Because right now I feel confusion, worry, and pain._

**"Pain? What pain?" **Kyuubi interjected**. "You are uninjured. The old man was very careful about that."**

_It hurts so much right here,_ Naruto thought placing his hand over the left side of his chest.

Even though the fox couldn't see the gesture he knew what it was. **"Oh, kit, I'm sorry. That's not something I can heal."**

_Why do I feel this way?_

Kyuubi sighed. **"My guess is that you love him."**

_I . . . I do. I thought love was supposed to make you happy. I'm happy when I'm with Iruka._

**"Yes, but you know Iruka loves you back. And it's a different type of love. Iruka loves you like a son or a brother, which is the last thing you'd want Jiraiya to tell you. But you don't know if Jiraiya loves you in any form and that's what's causing your pain."**

_But why now? I didn't feel this way yesterday._

**"Because you've done the most intimate act with him. You gave yourself completely to him, but you aren't sure he returned the favor. The thought that he spent the day with you, bought dinner and the ring, was just so you'd feel obligated to fulfill his wish tonight has crossed your mind, right?"**

_Yes,_ Naruto thought lowly.

**"Therein lies the problem, you doubt his intentions. I see two solutions: one, wake him up and demand to know where you stand with him, or two, ignore the pain."**

_I think I'll ignore it then._

**"Oh, Naruto,"** Kyuubi said sadly.

_I guess I'm a coward. There's a chance the answer won't be what I want, so I'm not willing to risk it. I'm too afraid of finding out that this is just research for his novels. Something like that would be devastating._

**"I know it would, but I don't believe that he would act the way he does with you if it didn't mean something to him. I wish you would talk to him about it. Keeping these emotions inside will eat away at you."**

_I spoke with you about them. Besides, even if Jiraiya did answer favorably he wouldn't really be in love with me. If I ever decided to change back into the real me I don't think this relationship would continue. Jiraiya may be in love with the female me but she doesn't actually exist. He'd be in love with a lie, which I don't believe is really any better than not being in love._ Naruto closed his eyes._ Thank you, Kyuubi. Talking to you has helped. I think I can go to sleep now._

**"Alright. Sweet dreams kit."**


	9. I'm What?

Warning!! This chapter deals with abortion. If this topic bothers you please skip down to the bottom and look at the poll. I did mention this in the first chapter warning if anyone looked at it. This chapter is going to be sad; I will know I did a good job if people tell me they cried. If you do not want to read about Jiraiya breaking it off with Naruto then please skip to the bottom. Please don't flame me, this is the story that wanted to come out. Plus I am giving you the power to put their relationship back together.

* * *

Did you read the warning? If not please do so.

Two years one month into trip.

Naruto woke up feeling sick again. He raced to the bathroom and threw up until it was just dry heaves. He was thankful that Jiraiya usually got up and left before him. At first Naruto thought it was something he had eaten the night before, because he felt better later in the day. However, this had been an ongoing event for the past week and he was beginning to get worried.

"Hey, Kyuubi, what's wrong with me? You must know." Naruto rinsed out his mouth and began brushing his teeth.

**"You won't like what I tell you."**

"Am I dying?"

**"No, it's much less believable."**

"Are you going to tell me?" Naruto asked, going back into the hotel room.

**"You need to understand that I've known about this for quite a while now. I have to destroy it, or it could kill us both. I felt that you deserved to know first. I knew you wouldn't believe me though, so I've been waiting for your body to start showing the signs." **

"Just get on with it. I'm not in the mood for riddles."

**"You have conceived."**

"Excuse me?"

**"You are pregnant. With child. Expecting. Whatever expression you humans use when a litter of kits is on the way."**

"It's impossible," Naruto said. "I'm a man."

**"A man that has had a woman's body for more than a year now. Your body has adapted. However, your body can not bring the pregnancy to full term."**

"Because I'm really a man?"

**"No. Do you understand that if the Akatsuki succeed in capturing you and extract me from your body you will die?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Yes."

**"Do you understand why you will die?"**

"I figured the process was deadly," Naruto responded.

**"That could be true, but the main fact is that your body has become dependent on my chakra being part of it. Taking away my chakra would be like having your liver or heart removed; it's a vital part of your being. The child's development will steal my chakra and therefore will die at birth when it no longer has access to the chakra, and this would probably cause your death as well. I thought that you needed to know what was going on with your body. I'm going to destroy the embryo now. I won't disturb you in the future with this."**

"No, wait," Naruto said while sitting down on the bed. "Do that tomorrow. Just give me today to try to understand."

That was how Jiraiya found him hours later. Naruto was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow. He had a confused look on his face and unshed tears in his eyes. Jiraiya quickly rushed to his side. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto instantly put on a happy expression. "What? Nothings wrong. You're back already? What time is it? Man I'm hungry, what do you say we eat something?" he said a little too quickly.

Jiraiya looked stricken. "Have you eaten at all today? It's nearly four o'clock."

"Really? No, I haven't eaten yet. Let's go do that, or I'll go myself if you're not hungry."

"Naruto, Naruto please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you've been sitting here all day looking sad."

"Kyuubi told me something that came as a bit of a shock. I didn't realize so much time had passed. It's nothing important, really."

"I would like to know anyway."

Naruto looked into Jiraiya's eyes which were full of concern. _Well, he is a major part of why this happened to me, I suppose he deserves to know, just like Kyuubi felt I did_ Naruto thought. "You haven't noticed since you leave early, but I've been sick lately."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I've had some really good leads in this town. You've always seemed fine when we meet back up. I'll sleep in with you tomorrow, maybe it will help you feel better."

"No, from what Kyuubi says, there won't be a problem anymore tomorrow. And I did always feel fine later in the day. It was just in the mornings that I felt ill and even puked."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Jiraiya apologized. "So Kyuubi told you what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And we're going to need to change something about these, ah, encounters of ours," Naruto said blushing.

"What? Have I been hurting you? Jabbing your organs? Am I the reason that you're sick?"

"It would seem that way," Naruto said in an attempt at a playful tone. It didn't seem to help so he was serious again. "Apparently, you've gotten me pregnant."

Jiraiya's eyes went impossibly wide. "You're joking."

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "Not as far as I've been able to tell."

"Lift up your shirt." Naruto did as he was told and Jiraiya placed a large hand over his stomach. "It's there, my god, another chakra." Jiraiya looked pained as he said, "forgive me."

Before Naruto could respond his whole body erupted in pain. Jiraiya had forced chakra into his body breaking the jutsu. Naruto was forcibly transformed back into his male body, and it was not a smooth transition. "Fuck! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked, winded. He felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Jiraiya was sitting on the floor, back against the bed. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke. "There is a standing order in Konoha from the elders. If the Kyuubi child ever impregnates a woman, the baby is to be terminated immediately."

"If you had continued listening I would have told you Kyuubi was going to destroy it. You could have just asked me to reverse the jutsu; you didn't need to do that."

Jiraiya didn't act as though he had heard Naruto. "To think it was yourself that became pregnant, and I had to . . . my own . . ."

Naruto saw tears in the other man's eyes and became worried. "Jiraiya, Jiraiya, what's wrong?" he asked, crawling over to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I had to do it then," Jiraiya finally responded to the previous question asked. "I thought that you might have already become attached. I was afraid if I waited I would have become attached."

"You . . . want children?" Naruto asked confused.

"I've never really told you about, myself have I?" Jiraiya continued staring straight ahead. "I was married once before, her name was Aya. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I was a ladies man back then, sleeping with a different woman almost every night. One look at her and I knew my life had changed, that I only wanted to be with her from now on. But Aya knew about my womanizing and it took me two years to get her to agree to date me. It took me another three years to convince her to marry me.

I was twenty seven when I met her, thirty three when I married her, and forty two when I lost her. She died on a mission. In the nine years we were married we tried to have kids, but were never able to conceive. We assumed I was sterile, because everyone in her family had plenty of children.

Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry. If I had thought this could happen . . . I was so sure that I was sterile. Even when I was younger. Sure I used protection, but with that many woman there was bound to be an accidental pregnancy. Never, I never heard that I got anyone pregnant until you, and now I can't be with you."

Naruto began tugging at Jiraiya. "No, no, no. Don't say that Jiraiya. Please, don't say that. I love you."

Jiraiya finally turned to look at Naruto. His face was full of pain and sadness; unshed tears sat brimming in his eyes. "When my wife died, I thought it was only her physical body that was gone. I was still bound to her emotionally and spiritually. I remained true to Aya all these years. I may watch them and flirt with them, but I have never taken it further than that, even when a woman returned my advances. The books I write are replacement sex, I may use different descriptions, but it was always Aya and myself I imagined. Then you came along. Your outgoing, determined personality was just like hers. One day while we were searching for Tsunade I imagined the sexy jutsu form you had shown me. That image wouldn't leave even when I tried to conjure up my wife. I realized that I had to have her. I had hoped in the beginning that just looking at you in that form would be enough, but it wasn't. It wasn't just the body I was attracted to; it was your mind and personality as well."

"I love you, Naruto." Jiraiya's hand came up to stroke his cheek. "You're the first woman I've been with in nearly eleven years. But you're not a woman. This has to end. You need to be with someone who can love you for being you, not for who you can pretend to be."

"I don't care. I want to be with you. Please, Jiraiya, we'll make sure I don't get pregnant again. And even if I do, Kyuubi will put an end to it," Naruto pleaded desperately.

"No, Naruto. I've been deluding myself. I thought that if I kept you happy it would make this alright. You getting pregnant was a wake up call for me. If I'm not attracted to you as a man then I have no right to be with you. It is not fair for you to have to compromise your body so we can be together. What happens when we go back to Konoha? You'll tell your friends you decided to become a girl? Or you'll switch back and forth depending on when I'm around? What if you're in the middle of a battle and new hormones decide to surface? You could be come distracted and get killed. No, it's wrong to put you through that for me."

Jiraiya stood up abruptly. "We're heading back to Konoha in the morning. I need to get out of here before you break my resolve." He headed swiftly for the door.

"Jiraiya . . . please . . ." a sad, desperate, and lonely voice chocked out.

Jiraiya stalled at the door. "One day you'll find someone who loves you so completely that you'll thank me for letting you go." Jiraiya left without once looking back.

Naruto threw himself onto the pillow and sobbed.

* * *

Alright, if you want them to get back together here's how to do it. Basically what will happen in the next chapter is Jiraiya will ask Naruto to change into his female version to "say goodbye." Naruto refuses saying Jiraiya can either have him as a man or not at all. You will choose Jiraiya's answer.

Three possible choices:

1. Jiraiya agrees and finds that sex with a man is really good. Jiraiya and Naruto reconcile and live happily ever after. (I am against this ending. To me in this story Jiraiya is completely straight. But if it's what you want it's what you'll get.)

2. Jiraiya agrees but a male Naruto just doesn't turn him on. Jiraiya and Naruto agree it's probably for the best.

3. Jiraiya refuses completely. Jiraiya and Naruto agree it's probably for the best.

If you choose either 2 or 3 you can pick from one of these people for Naruto to start a relationship with back in Konoha.

Kakashi; Neji; Shikamaru; Kiba; Shino; Hinata

I will only accept the listed names. Naruto needs someone who will be around so Sasuke and the sand sibs are out. Tsunade and Iruka are parental figures. Sakura and Ino are too caught up in Sasuke. Lee and Gai are too creepy. Tenten and Choji I just don't see as good fits.

I have put this poll on my profile page where you can vote and see the current results. If you can't figure that out then send your choice in a private message or review. I will close the poll on Sunday May 25. Hopefully I will post the next chapter on Monday for you.


	10. Can We?

Here's the next chapter. I decided to do a slight mix between Jiraiya refusing and Jiraiya trying. If I went with the trying version they would have come a lot closer to having sex and they would stop because Jiraiya wouldn't be turned on. I feel that Jiraiya is straight enough in this story to know right away that it would never work, and that version would be stringing Naruto along for something that could never happen. I hope everyone finds this satisfactory. This is the first story that I didn't complete before posting. I had started righting down the first chapters back in December, and I had been thinking about it for months before that. I wrote this down on Saturday and have gone back through it a few times now. I think I have everything I wanted.

* * *

Two years, two months into trip.

In the few weeks that had been their slow paced return trip to Konoha that was still yet weeks away life had changed greatly for the pair. Whenever Naruto took the chance to train Jiraiya would comment from no less than ten feet away. When the pair traveled Naruto always seemed to be at least five steps ahead of Jiraiya. Anyone who had known Naruto would have noticed his loud and boisterous personality was subdued. Anyone who looked closely enough would have been able to tell that his smile did not reach his eyes.

Hotel owners were routinely confused when an elderly gentleman asked for separate rooms for himself and who they assumed must be his grandson, even after they politely explained that each of the rooms held two beds. Had any of them been able to witness what transpired in their rented rooms the hotel owners would have been more confused. If anyone was privileged enough to see that this was a nightly occurrence they would have felt it was a mystery indeed. Every night the young man could be seen crying himself to sleep in a tight ball. His left hand clutched around a ring and his right hand held on his abdomen. In a separate room the older man spent every night sitting at the table in the darkened room. A bottle of sake always sat in front of him and his fingers were always around the small cup, but never, never did he bring it to his lips. When dawn rose she would sometimes find him dozing in that same chair, but more often the white haired main would still be staring blankly ahead.

Their travel pattern was not too different from when they had first set out on this journey. Naruto still needed to train and Jiraiya still needed to learn what the plans of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were. Naruto would spend the day practicing while Jiraiya listened for news. Once a town had lost its usefulness to Jiraiya they would set off again. Only now, instead of wandering randomly from place to place they were heading in a direct line for Konoha. Both of them were anxious to get home, for the tension between them was becoming suffocating.

Whenever Jiraiya realized there was no news early enough in the day he would go watch the end of Naruto's practice. He was still the boy's teacher after all, and it was his duty to offer advice. Jiraiya tried to stay far enough away that he couldn't easily notice the ring absent from Naruto's finger. He fully understood why Naruto would stop wearing the ring, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Currently Jiraiya was watching Naruto train. As the blond slowly worked through a series of taijutsu moves Jiraiya tried hard not to stare at that bare hand. Guilt, remorse, and longing had slowly been eating away at him. He knew that Naruto must feel even worse. Suddenly he knew he couldn't stand it any longer. This thing between them had to be resolved. Neither one of them had brought up anything that had occurred before they set out for Konoha. The morning after Naruto returned to his natural male state Jiraiya entered the room, dropped a male outfit on the empty bed along with some money, and told Naruto he had until the afternoon to get some new clothes. After living as a female for more than a year Naruto had no clothes to suit a male body. Even if he still had the clothes from when they had first set out none of it would have fit him any longer. When Naruto met up with Jiraiya later that afternoon ready to head out Jiraiya told him he looked nice, but no further remarks where made by either men. Naruto left the female outfits in the hotel room, hoping that whoever cleaned the room would be able to make some use out of them.

Jiraiya strode quickly up to Naruto. He knew what he was going to ask and he was afraid of either answer Naruto could give him. He had to try though, for both their sakes. Naruto had stopped his practice when he noticed Jiraiya was heading towards him but refused to look at the man.

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Naruto, I know I have no right to ask you this, but please let me see her one more time. Let me hold her, let me touch her, let me have her just once more, to say goodbye. I don't want that day to be the last between us." His voice was desperate, pleading.

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, his eyes furious. The slap his hand made across Jiraiya's face rang through the air. "You have the audacity to ask me such a thing? After you murder our child, forcefully and painfully turn me back into a man, tell me you love me and then break up with me, then leave me by my self to deal with the hormonal and emotional backlash of all this that occurred on the same fucking day?! You dare to ask me to transform into a woman for your own selfish needs?"

Jiraiya felt sick. "I . . . but . . . Kyuubi was going too . . ."

"So?" Naruto cut him off. "I had a very clear impression that what Kyuubi was or was not going to do had no bases on what you did. Kyuubi had a reason to terminate the pregnancy. You on the other hand willingly destroyed your own child because of some law written by scared, stupid, old men. But I guess that's why you followed it, because you're a stupid, old man."

Jiraiya couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Naruto, I am so sorry, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I could go back and do it all over."

Naruto sighed, his eyes loosing their rage. "I know you are. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that. I understand why you did it, and I forgive you. But I'm still so, so angry with you. It wasn't so much _that _you ended it; it was how you ended the pregnancy. I felt betrayed. You didn't ask me to change, you didn't tell me what you were going to do, you just went and did that. Doing that showed you didn't listen to me, you didn't trust me, which made it seem like you didn't love me. That hurt so much more than the physical pain you caused me when I transformed back."

"You have every right to be angry. I happen to be furious with myself. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I don't think so," Naruto sadly replied.

"So there's no chance of us having one last night together?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't Jiraiya. I can't trust you enough to be in that form. You broke my heart, and if I give you myself like that again it will crush me. You were right; I can't stay a woman for the rest of my life. If you can't love me as a man, then we have no reason to be together."

"I understand. I had to try."

"Jiraiya, you told me you loved me, you told me it wasn't just the way I looked. My personality is still here, is it really impossible for us to be together like this?"

Jiraiya looked down into the younger man's eyes. "I'm straight, Naruto."

"So was I. Please Jiraiya, I won't ever ask to top you. It can't be that much different from before." Naruto's voice was now the desperate and pleading one.

"It might not be different for you, but everything will seem different for me."

"Try, please. Just kiss me, you owe me that much."

Jiraiya leaned forward and both men closed their eyes as their lips touched. Both of them noticed the change; the passion was no longer there. Jiraiya ran his hands up Naruto's arms and down his chest. As his hands settled on Naruto's waist Jiraiya broke the kiss. With a sigh he rested his forehead against the shorter one in front of him. "I'm sorry. A male just won't turn me on. I need soft and squishy curves, not hard and flat muscles. I wish it was different."

"It's alright. I think we can both finally start to move on now." Naruto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring Jiraiya had bought for her. "Do you want this back?"

"No, you keep it. I know you had a hard life growing up. Use the ring as a reminder that not everyone sees you as the demon vessel. You can be loved, and you deserved to be loved. Maybe you'll find someone to give it to in the future."

Naruto put the ring back in his pocket. "While I don't think I'm ready to start staying in the same room as you, I think we'll finally be able to begin interacting normally."

"I agree. Let's go get some dinner."

The two men headed back to town walking side by side. That night in their separate hotel rooms Naruto didn't feel compelled to clutch the ring as he poured his heart out onto the pillow. As he held the ring above him the tears did not come. Naruto set the ring on the nightstand and let his body drift into sleep. Jiraiya sat as usual at the table with a sake bottle and full cup in front of him. As he stared at the sake bottle he wondered while he had felt the urge to have it out every night. He was never one to drink by himself; it was too depressing that way. With a sigh Jiraiya corked the bottle and headed for the bed. It was time to quiet his thoughts and let his body have a good rest. Life was still far from perfect for both of them, but at least they could finally let go, heal, and let things get better.

* * *

Alright, I should have the next chapter ready within a week. I'm not sure if I'll do one final long chapter or break it up into two. Kakashi is the winner for the chance to capture Naruto's heart. I have a pretty good idea in my head of what I want. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed and happy reading!


	11. Jiraiya's Mission

Here's the next chapter. I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction. Jiraiya does not know the names of the youngest generation of ninjas, but he can identify the obvious clans which is why I have him refering to everyone by last name or description. He knows who Konohamaru is because he is related to the Third Hokage. I think it will be clear who Jiraiya is speaking about.

I am pretending that Garaa's rescue didn't take place so immediately and that is why Naruto is meeting up with all his old friends and praticing teamwork with his reformed team.

I forgot to mention this last time - if you want to do your own version of how this story ends I give you my permission.

* * *

Two years, three months, and finally home

It had taken a little less than three weeks for the pair to make it back to Konoha. Naruto and Jiraiya had slowly gotten use to each other again and could now interact normally. Every once in a while Jiraiya noticed Naruto watching him with a bit of longing still, and Jiraiya knew he must occasionally glance at Naruto with that same look. The longer they were apart the more they realized that it was probably for the best. Jiraiya was a wanderer, and Konoha needed him out there getting information to protect them. Naruto wanted to stay in Konoha figuring out how to bring Sasuke home and working on becoming the next Hokage. Maintaining a serious relationship with infrequent and inconstant meetings would have been difficult at best.

Jiraiya was sitting on top of the Hokage Tower on their second night back. He had been following Naruto around to see who the boy interacted with and how they interacted. Jiraiya was determined to find out if there was anyone he could set Naruto up with before he left again. Now it was time to analyze what he saw. _Kakashi's always so nonchalant about everything and with his face covered there's no way to read his expression. He did seem impressed by Naruto's growth in ability. Kakashi did tell Naruto he had grown into a fine young man. I wonder if there is anything underneath that statement._

_Then that pink haired teammate of his came by with Tsunade. She had seen truly happy and excited to see him. She even looked like she had found a new respect for Naruto until Konohamaru came by. That girl is quick to hit. Naruto didn't seem surprised by that, so she must have been that way before Tsunade got to her. The way they interact seems like a brother and sister to me and I think Naruto would realize that if she ever did agree to one of his dates._

_Naruto and Sakura met up with the Nara boy and the Kazekage's sister. Those two claimed they were only out together to work on the Chunin Exam but I saw the way they looked at each other. Something's going on between them but they probably aren't acting on it because of the different countries._

_Sakura went back to work and Naruto ran into one of the Aburame's. That kid's even more covered up than Kakashi. He seemed upset that Naruto didn't recognize him. Then a dog ninja showed up. Naruto and he seemed to greet each other at a normal friendship level, so I can definitely rule him out. The Hyuga heiress is a different story though. I can't believe she fainted when Naruto touched her head. It's obvious she really likes Naruto, but the poor boy doesn't have a clue. Based on her reaction she must have had a crush on him before he left with me. If he hasn't realized her feelings he must not return them. It's a shame those three left on a mission. _

_Naruto came across an Akimichi and a blond who looked liked they might be in a relationship together. Naruto didn't stay long to chat. Then he came across Gai and his students. Gai's prodigy was very excited to see Naruto but thankfully Naruto seemed less than excited for that hug he got. I would have a hard time setting them up together. The Hyuga prodigy was reserved, as expected. I don't think Naruto really knew that girl with the buns. They nodded politely to each other but it seemed more awkward than his greeting with the Hyuga._

_I'd like to count Kakashi out of the list but since even I fell for Naruto I can't rule him out just yet. Tsunade and Iruka are both out; there they're like family members. The pink haired girl I think I can safely rule out. Maybe in a couple of years when Naruto's matured a bit more she'd go for him. The Nara's no good either. The Aburame's a maybe, the dog nin's a no, and the Hyuga girl is a definite possibility but I don't know when they'll be back from their mission. The Akimichi and the blond I don't need to worry about. Gai's pupil can be classified as just a friend. The girl is barely an acquaintance. The Hyuga prodigy I'm not sure about. Could both Hyuga's have feelings for Naruto? That would make things interesting. So right now I need to watch Naruto with Kakashi and the Hyuga prodigy._

_Tsunade's noticed something. While we watched the battle between Naruto, Kakashi, and pinky, I really need to ask her name, Tsunade demanded that I speak with her. I wonder just what she suspects. I can't lie to her; she's always been able to tell when I was lying. Tsunade just might kill me. Maybe if I get her drunk enough her actions will be slowed down enough for me to get away. I might as well so see her now, no point in putting this off._ Jiraiya jumped down to the balcony and entered the Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya, glad you could come," Tsunade said after swinging her chair around. She eyed him critically and bent to the drawer. "I think we'll need some alcohol. Have a seat."

Jiraiya sat down on the opposite side of the desk as Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jiraiya asked as she poured the drink.

Tsunade put the bottle down. "You fell in love while you were gone. But you lost her. Your eyes have the same haunted look they did after you lost Aya. I thought you might want to talk about it."

Jiraiya sighed. "First, do you remember all the laws the counselors created when they agreed to let Naruto live?"

"Hmm, I can't say that I do. I'll have to look them up."

"Well, the one I'm concerned with is about terminating Naruto's unborn children. Naruto lost his child because of this."

"Oh no. How's he taking it? How's the girl taking it? Are they still together?"

Jiraiya downed the cup of sake. "Let me be more precise. Naruto lost my child because of this."

Tsunade looked stricken. "What? But how?"

"Have you seen or at least heard of Naruto's sexy jutsu?" Jiraiya waited for Tsunade to nod. "I asked him to transform for me. And then I asked to start a relationship. About two months ago Naruto told me "she" was pregnant, and, and . . . I was in a state of shock. The first thing that came to mind was that stupid law and I acted on it."

"How did Naruto take it?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. Apparently Kyuubi can communicate with Naruto and was already planning on destroying the embryo. He had already resigned himself to loosing the child but felt that I betrayed him. I force released the jutsu and left him.

I told him that I loved him and broke off the relationship. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"The two of you seemed to get along alright yesterday," Tsunade commented.

"Yes, we came to an understanding a few weeks ago. I think we both realized that in the long run it never would have worked between us."

"How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. I still can't believe Aya was the sterile one. It's for the best I suppose. I can't start having babies at my age, and Naruto's still really just a child himself. As much as I wish the whole thing never happened, or that I could go back and change some things, I can't say I completely regret it. I don't think Aya will be mad at me because for a short period of time I felt happy, truly happy in a way I hadn't for a long time."

"I should punish you, but I don't think there's anything I could do to you that would be worse than what you've already done to yourself." Tsunade paused to sip her sake. "How come we never got together?"

"I thought you wanted me to think of you as a sister," Jiraiya replied. "You certainly turned me down enough when we were young."

"Of course, baka. I wasn't about to become another notch on your belt. I'm talking about after I lost Dan and you lost Aya. Why didn't we ever comfort each other?"

"You would want to?"

"We both have someone waiting for us when we leave this life, but I don't think they would mind if in the meantime we found someone to remind us it'sokay to live. I was always a little jealous of Aya for being the one to change your ways. Am I going to have to be jealous of Naruto next?"

"No. You know I've always thought you were beautiful Tsunade. But I can't just yet. I need to see if I can find someone for Naruto. Until I see that he's back on the road to happiness I can't allow myself to be."

"I can live with that."

"Then I shall take my leave and get back to work. Until we meet again, farewell my lady." Jiraiya went out the same window he had entered from, this time with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jiraiya had been following Naruto around for a week and he was fairly positive something was developing between Kakashi and Naruto. They trained every day with Sakura joining them every other day. This was a day Sakura was practicing medicine and Jiraiya was perched in a nearby tree waiting for a sign to either confirm or deny his suspicions.

The sign occurred with the end of a round of sparring. Naruto was pinned to the ground with Kakashi straddling him. Jiraiya could see the blush rising in Naruto's cheeks and Kakashi's visible eye was curved in a way that had to be from a smile. Kakashi slowly eased his body off of Naruto's and offered him a hand up. Naruto took it and was quickly on his feet.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Can we take a break now, Kakashi? I promised Iruka I'd meet him for lunch. I'll see you back here in an hour." He took off without waiting for a response.

Jiraiya jumped out of the tree and headed over to Kakashi.

"So you're the one whose been spying. What do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"It seems you have a thing for young, blond, Hokage wannabes. Tell me, is Tsunade on the list or just males?"

The attack happened faster than anyone could observe. One moment the two men were standing there and the next Kakashi was face down on the ground. Jiraiya had Kakashi's arm bent behind his back so that his own kunai was pointing at his skull.

"Careful copy ninja, they don't call me a Sannin for nothing," Jiraiya said before releasing him and standing up. "I was trying to get a reaction out of you and I would say that you're pretty serious about this topic. Now a question: Are your feelings for Naruto genuine or are you transferring your emotions for Minato onto him?"

"How do you know about Minato?" Kakashi asked, dusting himself off.

"I was his sensei, don't forget. He came to me one day asking for advice. Minato thought one of his students had a crush on him and wanted to know how to gently turn him down if he ever confessed."

"Oh," Kakashi paused. "You could say it was a crush, but looking back it was really just misplaced hero worship. Minato was everything I wanted to be. I only see Naruto when I look at Naruto."

"Good. I needed to know if your feelings were strong. I can't let Naruto experience another heartbreak."

"Something happened on your trip?"

"Yes. Naruto learned the beauty of love and the pain of breaking up."

Kakashi could read the guilt in Jiraiya's eyes and read underneath the spoken statement. "You... you broke his heart. Were you in love with him?"

"To be precise, I was in love with her."

Kakashi arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Explain."

"Sit down." Jiraiya followed Kakashi to the ground. "It all started with a simple deal. In exchange for traveling with me Naruto would use his sexy jutsu whenever I asked. But I got greedy and asked to see her more and more. One day I realized that I was in love with Naruto in this form and I asked him to not change back."

Jiraiya could feel the killing intent rising from Kakashi. "Once it had been long enough for Naruto to feel comfortable living that way I asked her to start a relationship with me. God only knows why she agreed. Things were going well between us. The relationship progressed smoothly and we slowly became more intimate. I'll spare you the details and just say everything was great until she discovered she was pregnant."

Kakashi sucked in his breath. "The law."

"Yes, I destroyed our unborn child and ended the relationship. Unfortunately that was the day we each finally said 'I love you.' That was around two months ago. Don't make the same mistakes I made. I know you have a hard time with relationships, so please don't wait to tell him how you feel until it's too late."

Kakashi had his eye closed. "I'm sorry for your loss. I will do my best to open up to Naruto and let him know how I feel. I hope one day you will be able to truly forgive yourself and be happy again. Now go, I want to think."

Jiraiya stood up and headed back to his post in the trees. He needed to see what would happen when Naruto returned.

Naruto reenter the training ground about twenty minutes later. "Alright Kakashi, are you ready to start?" he yelled as he jogged to the silver haired man.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to get close. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head. "For what?"

"I always felt I had failed you, you and Sakura, as a teacher during the Chunin exam. I practically threw the two of you away as I focused on Sasuke. I'm sorry for not giving you the credit and commitment you deserved. Both of you flourished under different teachers."

"It's okay. I eventually realized you had focused on Sasuke because you knew he was Orochimaru's target. You were trying to protect him. I forgive you. What brought this on?"

"Jiraiya asked me not to hide my feelings from you. He told me what transpired between the two of you on the trip."

"Oh," Naruto said looking down at the ground. "Why did he do that?"

"He felt I should know since I wanted to start a relationship with you."

"Me?" Naruto asked looking up. "But I'm a man and you read Jiraiya's books."

"So?"

"How could you want to be with a man if you're always reading about a man with a woman? I'm not going to become a woman for you."

"I don't want you to. I like you exactly as you are. It's possible to like both being with a man and being with a woman."

"Really? Good then I'm not weird," Naruto said. He paused and looked around nervously. "So what now?"

"I was thinking I would ask if you'd like to go on a dinner date tonight. Just you as you and me as me. We'll slowly get to know each other and see what grows from there."

Naruto smiled brilliantly. "I'd like that very much. Why don't we start now? Just walk around and discuss whatever comes to mind?"

"May I hold your hand?"

"That would be nice," Naruto said blushing slightly. He had never done this with Jiraiya. As they linked hands Naruto felt that everything would be better this time.

Watching the two walk away Jiraiya felt a huge weight lift off his chest. Naruto was on his path to love and happiness. Jiraiya could now take Kakashi's advice and begin to forgive himself for what happened. Jiraiya took off for the center of Konoha. There was a Hokage that should be informed of this development.

* * *

Did you see the line where I used the story's title? Everything comes together, hurray! I tried to set it up so we could believe both Naruto and Jiraiya would end up happy, just not with each other.

I plan on writing an epoligue where Kakashi and Naruto make love for the first time. So if you want some more smut be on the lookout for that in about a week hopefully. If not then so long, it's been fun, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.


	12. Epilogue

I am sorry this took so long. This is why I have never posted an incomplete story before. I had most of this written for a long time now, but I fell out of the grove and finally forced myself to finish it. I think it's the sex scene; I spent a really long time on the Jiraiya/Naruto one as well. This is the last chapter, I will not write any more for this story. I hope you like it.

Please do not read it Male/Male sex offends you. Please pretend my timeline works.

* * *

6 months after returning home

The relationship between Naruto and Kakashi was progressing smoothly, and much slower than either one secretly desired. There was a reason for this though; Kakashi was on strict bed rest at the hospital for chakra depletion after helping to rescue Gaara. Kakashi had been forced to stay in the hospital for several months and towards the end Naruto had taken to sleeping in the empty bed next to him. Kakashi found this amusing, but it also made him long for them to be sleeping in the same bed.

Yesterday when they had learned Kakashi would be released in the morning Naruto asked Kakashi for the key to his apartment so he could clean up for the older man. Kakashi had reluctantly agreed. He had seen Naruto's apartment before and felt that the boy's cleaning skills were next to zero. He knew that everything in his apartment would have a layer of dust on it, the refrigerator would need to be emptied, and new food bought. Kakashi also knew that he wanted all that done before he went there with Naruto because he didn't want them to choke on dust when he slams Naruto's body into the closest wall and kisses him senseless.

This morning after receiving the okay to leave Kakashi wanted nothing more than to go home for a quick damage assessment. He wondered if anything would be broken, and more importantly if Naruto had thrown out his vast collection of porn. Naruto had other plans and immediately dragged him off to the training grounds.

Kakashi thought Naruto was progressing well with his wind chakra training and was ready to call it a day. Being surrounded by all those Narutos made him think of his Icha Icha Twins volume and he was anxious to get home and have some alone time with Naruto. "Alright Naruto, that's enough for today!" he yelled loudly, hoping they would all hear.

"Awww," came a chorus of voices. The clones started to poof away.

Kakashi turned to Yamato. "Thank you for assisting us."

"It is no problem, Kakashi-san. Shall we meet again tomorrow?"

"If we are all still free." Kakashi's focus returned to Naruto as the last hundred clones disappeared. He walked quickly to the sole Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. "I teleporting us to my apartment, be prepared."

"Are you sure? You have enough chakra for that?" a concerned Naruto asked.

"More than enough." Kakashi performed the hand signs and they disappeared from the field.

Kakashi transported them straight to his apartment. He couldn't wait to spend an evening with the blond without a nurse checking up on him every four hours.

He didn't want to let Naruto go. The younger man felt so perfect in his arms.

Naruto was the one to break the contact. He abruptly pushed his way out of Kakashi's arms. "I think we should talk," he said without looking at the older man. "I did some thinking while you were in the hospital and came to some realizations."

Kakashi felt his heart stop. _Did he decide I'm too old for him? Did he find someone else while I was stuck in that stupid bed?_ Kakashi swallowed thickly. "I'm listening."

"We're ninja. It's our job to endure dangerous missions and sustain injuries. We've both been hospitalized for serious conditions and it's going to keep happening. Some day one of us might not come back alive," Naruto still had not turned around. "I realized that I've fallen in love with you, and that I should let you know while you're still here with me. It's okay if you don't feel that strongly about me yet, I just wanted you to know I love you."

Kakashi let out the breath he did not know he was holding. "Naruto, you know I don't open up easily to people. I never would have started a relationship with you if my feelings weren't already strong. I have no problem saying with honesty that I love you too."

Naruto finally turned around and gave Kakashi a brilliant smile. Kakashi opened his arms and Naruto rushed back into them. Kakashi whispered to Naruto, "If the chance ever comes that I don't make it home to you, know that I did everything in my power to make it back to you."

"I want you, Kakashi. Make me yours."

Kakashi pulled back to look at Naruto. "Are you sure? You aren't still traumatized from walking in on Tsunade and Jiraiya having sex?"

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "It wasn't walking in on them that scarred me; it was Jiraiya trying to talk to me about it afterwards. He thought I would be upset that he moved on and felt that I needed to be reassured that he had been honest with me. Thankfully he shut up when I told him I had no right to be upset with him for moving on, seeing as how I did."

"And I'm so very glad you did."

"Are we going to talk all night or what?" Naruto said looking mischievous. "Because if you don't take me right now I might decide to take you."

"Ohh yess, I can't wait to have a dominant you in bed," Kakashi groaned.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I believe a relationship must be equal if it is to work. I think it's okay to have roles we prefer, but if one of us refuses to switch every now and then it would show that something is missing. That could be trust, respect, fear, who knows. Tonight I ask that you let me show you how it's done. Let me demonstrate what it is like to make love to a man as a man."

Kakashi took Naruto's hand in his and lead them back to the bedroom. Once they were in the middle of the small room Kakashi stopped. Kakashi brought his hands up to his mask and Naruto closed his eyes. Kakashi had asked Naruto to close his eyes when they made out in the past. Kakashi smiled happily at Naruto. He knew the blond was dying to know what he looked like but was still willing to respect his wishes.

Kakashi put his hand under Naruto's chin and tilted his head up. "Look at me, Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"It's time for you to see all of me."

Naruto opened his eyes and took in the handsome face. Kakashi had removed his headband but still kept that eye closed. Seeing the entire long scar exposed realty explained just how bad the wound had been. There was one other thin scar along the right jaw and some light stubble. Naruto didn't understand why Kakashi kept his face hidden but knew one day he would learn the details. "Kiss me."

Kakashi complied and started the kiss off as a slow dance between their lips. Soon the passion began to build and their tongues met for a more upbeat tempo. Both men were disappointed when they had to pause for air. Kakashi took that opportunity to guide Naruto to the bed.

"Kakashi, we're wearing far too many clothes still."

"I agree," Kakashi replied. He pulled the younger man's shirt off and then did the same to his own. Kakashi ran his hands along the exposed and unmarred skin before him. "Let's get on the bed."

"Not until we are completely undressed," Naruto said. He put his hands on Kakashi's chest and slid them down to the hem of the man's pants. Carefully he eased the pants and briefs off the hips and down the strong legs.

Kakashi stepped out of his pants but did not return the favor to Naruto. Instead he gently pushed the blond onto the bed. Before Naruto could protest Kakashi latched onto his collarbone. As he sucked on the tan skin Kakashi worked Naruto's pants and boxers off. He released the collarbone so he could get the pants off completely and stared hungrily at Naruto as he did. Kakashi brought his lips to Naruto's nipple and lightly nibbled on it.

"Ah," gasped Naruto. He let that continue for a while before letting out a disappointed noise. "Hmm, it's not as sensitive as when I was a woman."

"Does it feel good?" Kakashi asked, stopping.

"Oh yes, absolutely. Just not as good."

"Let's see if this disappoints you." Kakashi moved lower and ran his tongue along the head of Naruto's cock before sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Good god, yes!" Naruto cried. He whimpered when Kakashi began bobbing his head up and down.

After a few minutes Kakashi stopped. "Are you sure you want to go all the way tonight, Naruto? We can just do this for now if you'd rather."

"As long as you feel your health is up to it, I want you inside me tonight," Naruto replied looking at the older man with lust.

"Alright, let me get some lubrication. Move to the middle of the bed and bring your knees up." Kakashi went to the dresser and grabbed a bottle while Naruto followed his directions. He rejoined Naruto on the bed and opened the bottle. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable."

Kakashi squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and rubbed it around so it would warm up. Once satisfied he brought his hand to Naruto's hole and stroked the wrinkled flesh. The first finger slid in easily but Kakashi still carefully worked the body looser. When the second finger slid in just as easy he couldn't hold back his surprise. "You're not as tight as I expected."

Naruto flushed. "Well, I realized exactly what would go where and what would have to happen first. Jiraiya was always concerned about hurting me, so about a week ago I decided to start preparing myself for you. I wanted to make sure you didn't have to worry about pain."

"My, my. You analyzed a situation, thought of a plan, and carried it through? Are you really Naruto?" Kakashi teased.

"Mmmm, if I'm not I sure am happy to be pretending I am."

Kakashi smiled and went back to the task at hand. He slipped a third finger in and stretched the muscles as much as he could. He pushed his fingers in far and was delighted by Naruto's gasp.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That is called the prostrate. That is what makes being on the bottom worthwhile, even with the slight pain and soreness. That is why I will happily switch positions with you after tonight." Kakashi went back to stretching the tan body. "How are you feeling? Any pain, discomfort, burning?"

"No, none of that. It feels weird, not really good or bad." Naruto looked Kakashi in the eyes. "I think I'm ready for you."

Kakashi couldn't suppress his grin and Naruto was grateful the mask was off so he could finally see such an expression. Kakashi removed his fingers and rubbed the remaining lubrication onto his aching cock. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Kakashi instructed as he placed the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. "Remember to breathe and try to relax. I will stop if you ask me to."

After hooking his feet behind Kakashi's back Naruto nodded to the older man and began breathing deeply. Kakashi pushed in and groaned as the tight heat surrounded him like a glove. Once he slid all the way in he stopped to check on Naruto.

"I'm doing fine," Naruto said smiling up at Kakashi. "I think Kyuubi is helping. Move slow and I'll tell you if you need to stop."

Kakashi slowly slid in and out of that delicious heat a few times before starting to shift his hips. He was trying to find the right angle to make Naruto feel good.

"Yes! Do that again, Kakashi!"

'Bingo' the silver haired man thought. Kakashi kept the slow pace for a while, gradually building the pleasure between them. Eventually he gave in to the urgings of his body and sped up. Kakashi knew that neither one of them had the stamina for hours of love making like he would have liked. He was still recovering and Naruto spent the day training intensively. Kakashi wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and began pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Oh god, yes. Just like that, Kakashi. More. Faster."

Kakashi wanted to chuckle. He figured the loudmouth would be vocal and demanding in bed as well. Instead, Kakashi sped up and started gently sucking on Naruto's collarbone.

"Yes, so close. Don't stop, don't stop." Naruto could feel his release building up. Any moment now he would be sent over the edge. That came when Kakashi lightly bit down on his shoulder. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

Naruto's body clenched around him causing Kakashi to orgasm as well. "Ohhh," he moaned as he attempted to trust a few more times. Naruto removed his legs from around Kakashi's back as they recovered. After his heartbeat returned to a normal speed Kakashi rose from the bed.

"Don't try to get up yet. I'll be right back." Kakashi hurried from the room and turned on a faucet somewhere in the apartment. He came back in holding two towels. First he ran a dry towel over Naruto to collect the semen, then a damp towel to clean up the residue. Kakashi brought them over to his hamper and turned to Naruto. "Can I get you anything? Maybe water or a snack?"

"No, but if you want anything you'd better get it now because as soon as you lie down I'm going to cuddle up to you. And if you even think about getting back up after that you'll be sorry."

"My, my, what a demanding little uke," Kakashi chuckled. "But I wouldn't change that for the world."

Kakashi and Naruto got under the covers and snuggled together. Kakashi leaned in and gently kissed Naruto. "I love you."

Naruto smiled happily. "Thank you, Kakashi. I love you, too."

Soon they were asleep. For perhaps the first time in both their lives each man could say he was truly happy.


End file.
